The Miraculous Spider
by Spidey108
Summary: A thirteen year old Peter Parker thought that moving away from New York to France with his Aunt after the death of his Uncle would be a new beginning but on getting there he's given something called a Miraculous and found himself with spider-like abilities. He's not the only new hero as two more rise up when the danger starts. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

_**Chapter 01: A New Start**_

Peter Benjamin Parker a young thirteen year old brunette wearing glasses and a buttoned up red flannel shirt sighed as he heard the pilot say on the intercom that they were landing in Paris soon. "Finally, my butt fell asleep two hours ago," He joked earning an unamused look from the person next to him, causing the teen to grin nervously. "Uh Bonjour?"

The person just rolled their eyes and looked away allowing for the brunette to sigh and look out the window in time to see the Eiffel Tower.

It was definitely amazing to see outside of the pictures.

' _And to think we live here now._ ' Peter thought as his Aunt decided to just sell everything they owned to have them move out of New York thinking that across the seas they would have better luck.

Normally that would be hard and a little bit of a stupid thing to do, but it seems his Aunt knew a family living in Paris-the Dupain-Chengs he thinks they're called and they have a room or two for rent until his Aunt manages to get them an apartment.

On the plus side, he knew French because of his Aunt teaching him that to keep him 'cultured' so he won't be like a tourist. And he had practiced speaking it because his friend Harry Osborn knew a few languages himself.

On stepping off the plane into the airport, he took a deep breath. "Alright Parker this is a new beginning for you, no screwing up-.," He stopped when people bumped into him knocking him down. "Oh come on."

"Peter are you okay?" Peter blew a strand of hair out of his face as a woman in her late thirties helped him up with dark hair turning grey. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine Aunt May." Peter said with a forced smile, showing that he wasn't that bothered by it.

He was used to it after all at school back in New York.

"Just be more careful Peter, you're too delicate." May said with Peter now feeling a little embarrassed.

But he didn't say anything because his Aunt has worried for him for a long time.

"Right so are the Dupain-Chengs coming to pick us up?" Peter asked to get her to stop fussing over him.

He wasn't a kid anymore.

"Only Sabine, her husband Tom and their daughter Marinette will meet us later." May said with a smile. "Oh wait until you meet her, Sabine told me she has a wonderful personality."

Peter winced at that-not that he didn't believe his Aunt but the last time she said that, she introduced him to Mary-Jane Watson a girl who he had a bit of a crush on for the last year or so.

MJ was nice but did place him in what he would call the Friend Zone after finding out about his 'crush' because let's face it subtle was the last thing he was.

"I'll go get our ticket to pick our luggage up, think you can wait here?" May asked leading him to the seating area while breaking him out of some depressing thoughts.

"I'll wait here Aunt May," Peter promised with a smile as she left before he muttered under his breath. "Besides where would I go?"

Oh well on the bright side at least there's no Flash Thompson to pick on him and call him Puny Parker, but on the other hand that meant no Gwen, Harry, MJ or Eddie to be around so he doesn't have any of his friends to hang out with making him a bit of a loner now.

' _But still new school, so I'll have to work hard on my first impression to avoid being the wallflower again,_ ' Peter thought adjusting his glasses. ' _I can't afford to screw this up._ '

As he thought that he saw an elderly woman having trouble walking down some stairs with people pushing past her.

Peter frowned a bit and hesitated looking back to where his Aunt headed but when he turned to see someone else bump into the woman, nearly knocking her over he moved.

"Excuse me do you need some help?" He asked, making his way up the stairs the woman who seemed to be wearing red looking right at him with what looked to be cloudy eyes showing she was blind.

"That would be lovely young man," The woman said giving a slight cough. "These old bones aren't what they used to be."

"Yeah but you think some people would help you down the stairs." Peter made sure to say that loud enough for people to hear him, but no one seemed to care making him frown.

"Oh don't fret dear, they have their own lives," The woman said before coughing again as they made it to the bottom. "Thank you Mr. Parker."

"No problem." Peter went to head back to where he was going to wait for his Aunt only to pause. "Wait, how did you-?"

He turned to ask how she knew his name only to see that she was gone.

"Okay from my experiences in New York the moment someone knows your name without telling them is the moment you need to keep an eye out for some bad stuff." Peter muttered leaving as he didn't see the woman was hidden, holding a small box in her hands with a smile.

Looks like she found the avatar of the Spider Miraculous.

* * *

"No Aunt May, I swear there was this woman who was having trouble coming down the stairs," Peter explained as he made it back to see his Aunt looking worried. "I went to help before she fell."

"That was very kind of you Peter but you promised you would be here and you weren't." May told him sadly. "I was worried when I saw you gone, after Ben-."

She stopped as Peter winced at hearing that name.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." May finally said with Peter giving a nod.

"Nothing will happen Aunt May I promise." He said as they walked through the airport now quiet.

It was to be expected not saying his Uncle's name considering it's only been two weeks since he was shot and killed during a break in back in New York. That was the sole reason they moved away from that city.

"May!" Peter saw his Aunt's head look up as a smile overcame her face-one that he usually see only when Anna Watson would visit as a short woman with black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes approached them wearing a white Cheongsam and blue pants.

"Sabine." May approached the woman, enveloping her in a hug. "It's been ages, how have you been?"

Sabine Cheng smiled at her. "I've been doing great, it's so nice to see you."

"I just wish it was under better circumstances." May said with Sabine giving a reassuring look to her old friend.

"Like I told you, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to." Sabine said before noticing Peter who stood in the background awkwardly. "Oh is this Peter?"

"Uh hi?" Peter greeted rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I've only seen baby pictures of you." Sabine said with Peter now looking embarrassed. "You really look like your father."

"Uh yeah, how about that." Peter said not wanting to hear about that as everyone who knew his parents said that.

As they spoke, Peter looked around before giving a start as the same old woman was giving him a kind smile while holding some sort of box.

And then people passed by her and she was gone.

' _Okay wherever my room is I am locking my door and window from now on._ ' Peter thought a bit creeped out.

Maybe this was why no one helped others?

Reaching into his bag, Peter pulled out a book to read as both his Aunt and her friend were talking about some Bakery or something like that heading to get their luggage.

If he paid a bit more attention he would've noticed the same wooden box that the woman held earlier in his bag.

* * *

It didn't seem to take to long to get to wherever they were once they were in the car and while Peter did look at the sights, he found himself drawn more into his book on the Theories of Cosmic Radiation by Reed Richards.

The science this guy used to explain a force of nature in space was incredible, this man was definitely one of his heroes up there with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Looking up as the car came to a stop, Peter saw a Bakery building called 'Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' with a huge man in front of said Bakery with green eyes, brown hair, sideburns and a mustache wearing a white baking shirt along with light brown pants.

"Mayday," Tom Dupain greeted with a smile as he did meet the woman a bit before meeting and marrying the love of his life, he gave her a friendly hug. "It's so great to see you."

"Tom, I see you've been doing well for yourself." May said with a smile looking from him to the Bakery.

"She's a beauty no?" Tom asked proudly with Peter placing his book in his backpack before struggling to pull a suitcase out of the backseat of the car with Tom noticing. "Ah you must be Peter, do you need any help?"

"N-Nah I have this." Peter lied only to stumble and fall on butt, the suitcase falling out and landing on the sidewalk.

He quickly pushed himself up like he didn't fall over wiping his pants.

"Nice to meet you sir, Peter Parker." Peter greeted holding his hand out.

The man's fist encased his whole hand as he shook it with a friendly laugh. "A pleasure Monsieur Parker." He said, reaching down to help as he picked up the suitcase that Peter struggled with looking like he exerted no effort. "Come you two must be tired from your trip."

Peter tried very hard not to grumble at how easy Tom made it look as the man was extremely friendly.

"Where's Marinette?" May asked curiously looking forward to meeting the daughter of one of her friends.

"She's in her room getting ready for school to start tomorrow," Sabine explained to May when they entered. "I'll call her down when you two are settled."

"School starts tomorrow?" Peter asked in surprise.

"I have the paperwork filled out, you'll be starting next week," May told him as Peter gave a nod at hearing that. "That way you can have time to get used to the city first."

Apparently their rooms were going to be on the 2nd floor of the Bakery as Peter dropped his bag and small suitcase off in his room seeing it was a small room with a simple bed, dresser and desk a window overlooking the city next to the bed.

It wouldn't take much to unpack but he was going to keep some stuff put up as this was only temporary until his Aunt finds them an apartment-not that he won't help because he wants to along with help make money to provide funds for his Aunt but he had to be realistic.

What thirteen year old can find a job to support his Aunt?

"There has to be something I can do?" Peter muttered exiting the room, only to hear a shout along with the sound of something falling over and looked up to see a plastic cup of water heading right for him.

He didn't even flinch as cold water poured over him, knocking his glasses off right as a face looked over the railing, eyes widening when they saw him now drenched.

"Really?" Peter muttered now trying to find his glasses as everything was blurry. "I'm in a different country and this happens? Typical Parker Luck."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Peter heard footsteps as he saw a girl come into view, although it was a bit blurry to make out who it was before he felt her pass his glasses in his hand.

"I-It's fine, I'm used to stuff like that." Peter said putting his glasses on to see a girl his age with bluebell eyes and short blue hair tied in pigtails by red hairbands, wearing a dark grey blazer with rolled up sleeves a white t-shirt and pink pants. "Marinette I presume?"

He was really hoping she wouldn't ask what he meant about being used to stuff like this as she seemed to be the only person who did it by accident.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng gave a polite smile. "And you must be Peter." She said as her parents warned her that an old friend of theirs was coming from the States to stay with them for a bit. "Again sorry about that, I'm pretty clumsy."

"Like I said it's fine," Peter said giving a grin to the girl before deciding on a joke to take her mind off of that. "In fact I was thirsty so thank you."

Marinette stopped and gave him a weird look before Peter groaned as he thought about that joke a bit more.

"Okay I'll admit that was a bad one, even for me," He muttered in embarrassment. "I swear it sounded better in my head-what I meant was-you know what never mind I need to stop talking before I make it sound worse."

"It didn't sound that bad." Marinette said as she didn't mind as she was a bit surprised.

At first she was unsure of the idea of what she thought to be total strangers living with them even if it was for a bit, but seeing how Peter acted just made her feel like she was looking in a mirror with how shy and awkward he was acting despite the joke.

"So what's up?" Peter tried to change the conversation, mentally kicking himself for the weak question.

Why is it that whenever he's not with Harry, Gwen or Eddie that he makes a complete fool of himself? He's just lucky that MJ didn't mind back when he was crushing on her.

Thankfully Marinette didn't mind. "Nothing really, just preparing for a new school year, you going to Francoise Dupont by any chance?" She asked curiously as there were plenty of schools in Paris.

"I think so, but not for another week," Peter said taking to the change gratefully. "I'm a little excited to be honest, I wonder how different the classes will be compared to New York schools? If I do go any advice?"

"The only advice I can think of is to avoid a girl name Chloe," Marinette said with a frown, remembering all of her interactions with the daughter of the Mayor. "Trust me your life will be easier."

Peter sensed that was a bit of a sensitive subject so he didn't ask for her to elaborate.

Plus he didn't know this Chloe or what was going on so he can't really say anything.

"It can't be any worse than _Eugene_." Peter said slipping into English on that last part with Marinette now looking confused.

" _Eugene?_ " She tried to pronounce showing that she didn't know English that well.

' _Alright so don't slip into English around her if I want to talk._ ' Peter thought before elaborating, making sure he was speaking French. "That's the name of the All-Star Athlete in my old school, although he goes by a nickname to avoid anyone saying his real name."

While Marinette looked confused she did get the gist of what he was saying.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully as Peter was now in his room placing some clothes in the dresser that evening.

He was still pretty awkward around the Dupain-Chengs despite their friendly personalities and dinner was just a bit awkward for him as he kept quiet.

They didn't really pry into anything-probably wanted to wait until he was comfortable to talk and he appreciated that.

After a moment, Peter dumped his backpack to grab a picture of him when he was six years old with his Aunt and Uncle, Ben having brown hair that was turning grey pulled in a ponytail and glasses.

Placing it on the dresser after he found the picture frame in his suitcase, Peter went to grab some of the other items that he dumped out only to stop at seeing a wooden box that he recognized despite seeing it briefly.

"What the hell?" Peter asked nervously picking it up.

Didn't he see that elderly woman hold this back at the airport? How does he have it?

Feeling some fear, Peter quickly went to the window and looked only to see nothing but people walking around in the nightlife of Paris.

He backed up and made sure the blinds were closed before approaching the box.

As he reached for it he hesitated his instincts just telling him to throw the box away and not look at it but his curiosity won out.

"I swear if Pinhead pops out I'm throwing this out the window." Peter made a slight joke to calm himself down in English.

With that said he opened the box to momentarily see a red and blue wristband only for a bright light to engulf his room, blinding him.

When it died down he opened his eyes to see a red and blue colored figure small enough to fit in his hand with a human upper body but the lower was a spider abdomen with eight legs.

Peter blinked and slowly backed up as the figure stretched. "Ah I was wondering when I would be awakened," He muttered before looking at Peter and sizing him up. "Not the ideal partner but I've been proven wrong before."

Finally Peter's brain started functioning. "Aunt May!" He called running for the door but the figure flew in and landed on the doorknob before he could reach it.

"Hold it you don't want to do that Peter." The spider creature said holding his hands up.

"How do you know my name?!" Peter snapped very freaked out by this. "No wait better question, what the hell are you?!"

He should've listened to his instincts and not opened the box.

"My name is Leopardon and I'm the Kwami of Responsibility, try not to be in awe of my amazingness." Leopardon said with a cheesy smile.

"Alright so why shouldn't I open this door and get my Aunt?" Peter asked frowning at this Leopardon.

"You mean besides the fact that I'll hide before she's even up here thus making her think you need psychological help?" Leopardon asked with Peter wincing. "Trust me it's better that no one knows about me, partner."

"Okay that's the second time you called me that, how exactly are we partners?" Peter asked keeping an eye on Leopardon as he looked for something to trap him in.

"Right you don't know what a Kwami is." Leopardon muttered floating up to land on Peter's shoulder making him tense. "Alright here's the quick explanation, Kwami are immortal beings who inhabit ordinary objects-usually jewelry called Miraculous and I guess you can say we're like the Genie of the Lamp-nice guy really."

"So you grant wishes?" Peter asked cautiously hoping for a yes.

If he could then he could wish for Uncle Ben back.

"No, that's what separates us from the Genie." Leopardon said crushing Peter's hopes. "As your partner however I can give you powers."

Peter blinked looking at him. "Crazy says what?"

Leopardon sighed in annoyance.

He always hated this part of meeting a new partner, they always take some convincing.

But hopefully this one won't turn out like that Ezekiel creep who tried to abuse his powers.

"I give you powers-ones of a spider and you decide what to do with them, although given how I'm the Kwami of Responsibility I think you can guess that you need to be careful in how you use them along with you being chosen to be a Superhero." Leopardon floated to Peter's eye levels. "The change has an infinite amount of time unless you use your special ability, then you only have five minutes until you change back and I have to recharge, understand?"

"This is just too weird, how does this even work?" Peter asked with Leopardon giving a smirk.

"Magic."

"No, not possible," Peter denied immediately, his scientist side of rational thought coming out. "There's no such thing as magic. There has to be a logical explanation."

"Oh great you're one of those types." Leopardon muttered earning a glare from Peter. "Look just accept it's magic and move on, trust me it'll be easier."

"Yeah sure accept it from a talking spider that came out of a box-," Peter groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "This is just too weird."

"Do you want to try it out?" Leopardon asked with a raised brow. "If you do just put on the wristband."

Peter blinked and shrugged.

He had nothing better to do, so he pulled the wristband on and nothing happened.

"Before we transform let me give a bit of explanation about your ability." Leopardon said flying to Peter's dressers. "The standard ability a Kwami gives are enhanced strength, reflexes, speed, durability-yadda, yadda but then there are benefits from yours truly."

"Such as?" Peter asked this guy was quite the talker and he was slowly convincing Peter to try this out.

"Wall-Crawling for one, you can stick to any surface with my help and then a small danger sense that allows you to be fully aware of your surroundings and then your ultimate ability the Venom Blasts." Leopardon explained with Peter blinking. "Now once you change I won't be there to give you advice so the rest will be up to you partner."

Peter raised a brow as he gave a nod, getting the gist of it but he grimaced. "So you said that someone chose for me to be a Superhero?" He asked with Leopardon giving a nod in confirmation. "Oh wow someone really screwed up."

That was not what Leopardon expected.

Shouldn't a teen be excited about the ideas of gaining powers?

"There's no way I'm a Superhero, I'm just Peter, the weakling who can't fight back, the wallflower of Middle School, the boy who gets wedgies and stuffed into his locker." Peter listed with a hand in his hair, ruffling it. "Superheroes are larger than life like Captain America, Iron Man, Daredevil, the Fantastic Four. There's no way I can hope to be like them."

"Peter you haven't even tried and you're giving up?" Leopardon asked as he knew that he was chosen because apparently something bad was coming. "Come on you wouldn't have been chosen if you didn't have the potential, isn't there something that you wish you could've done? To change if you had the power to do so?"

Just like that Peter went quiet remembering the thief that shot his Uncle.

The man has never been caught.

"Look, there was a mistake, just find the lady that obviously gave you to me and tell her to choose someone else-." Peter was cut off when Leopardon pulled on his hair making him give a cry.

"You're stubborn I'll give you that but listen, heroes are never born heroes it's the choices they make that have them become one," Leopardon said as while he wasn't sure what exactly Madame Web saw in this guy, she chose Peter for a reason and she hasn't lead him wrong yet. "You think those heroes you listed off started off like that? No they were ordinary people with ordinary lives before they found that calling, if they can do it what about you?"

Peter bit his lip a bit before shaking his head. "I need to think about this."

Leopardon frowned before sighing. "Take as much time as you need." He allowed considering this was a lot to process.

* * *

The next morning, Peter laid on his bed looking at the charm on his wrist while biting his lip.

While he did that, Leopardon was on his desk reading the book by Reed Richards in boredom. "I have to say this Reed fellow is pretty brilliant." Leopardon said intrigued by the theories.

Peter just ignored him.

This was way too surreal, he was half expecting to wake up thinking it was nothing more than a dream, but here the proof was.

And from what Leopardon said it was dangerous for him to tell anyone.

Not that they would really believe him without proof.

"What would Uncle Ben do?" Peter muttered catching Leopardon's attention as the Kwami looked at him curiously.

While he did know the name of his current partner because of the magic of the Miraculous he knew next to nothing about his past so the mention of this Uncle Ben had him about to ask before there was a knock making Peter tense as he looked at Leopardon who flew through the desk.

"Intangibility? Alright." Peter muttered deciding to just go with it for now before he walked over and opened the door to see his Aunt.

"Peter are you alright?" May asked in worry. "You've been in here all morning."

Peter blinked and looked at the clock to see it was Nine-Thirty.

"Sorry Aunt May, not really used to the time difference yet." Peter said half-lying as while it was true in a sense due to what time it was in New York currently that wasn't what bothered him.

May sighed as Peter opened the door letting her in before she sat on the bed to speak with him. "Are you unhappy with the move?"

"No of course not, you wanted to leave New York after what happened-I don't blame you for wanting that." Peter said as he supported the idea when she suggested it.

"It was also selfish of me doing that when you had a life there too." May said with Peter giving a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make a life here too Aunt May." Peter said to her. "It'll just take some time to adjust, now come on pretty lady don't frown like that, you'll get wrinkles at your young age."

That worked as May gave a laugh looking better. "Oh you, I'm not that young." She said a smile on her face with Peter grinning widely.

"Could've fooled me." Peter said, helping her up. "And you're right I have been in here too long, mind if I go explore the city?"

"Only if you take your Cell Phone and you're back before it gets dark." May told him before giving Peter a hug. "But make sure you have fun too Peter."

Peter gave a nod as she left, allowing for Leopardon to pop out. "Uh sorry for intruding on that family moment." He said a bit awkwardly as he couldn't really go anywhere without being seen. "So that's your Aunt?"

"Yeah we just moved to Paris yesterday." Peter said grabbing a blue jacket to pull on.

Leopardon shrugged before flying into his jacket, making Peter quirk a brow but he decided not to ask lest he lose whatever sanity he had left.

As he made it down the stairs to the first floor he saw Tom behind the counter decorating a cake. "Morning Monsieur Dupain." Peter greeted the man.

"Ah Peter, you heading out?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yeah to see the city while I have a chance before I have school added to my responsibilities." Peter said with a chuckle.

"Can you do me a favor?" Tom pulled out a book. "Marinette forgot this earlier and I'm a bit busy to deliver it, the school is just around the corner once you cross the street."

"I can do that." Peter agreed accepting the textbook with a grin.

It would give him a chance to see this school as he did ask his Aunt the name of the school he would go to and found out it was the same one Marinette told him about.

* * *

First impression, the school seemed alright, even the Headmaster Monsieur Damocles was nice if not a bit serious considering Peter had to introduce himself before he could get the book to Marinette.

Although Peter couldn't help but compare the man to an owl-not out of spite but it just popped in his head.

As he walked through the school, taking in the sights, Peter was a little worried about the fact that Leopardon was quiet-then again it was probably for the best considering he was in a public place.

Eventually he found the classroom that the Headmaster pointed him to and knocked on the door, seeing the teacher give a nod to let him come in. "Um excuse me I'm looking for Marinette, she forgot something at the Bakery?" Peter said holding the book and he saw Marinette in the first row pause and check her bag before groaning.

Peter heard some snickers and winced.

' _Way to go, you just embarrassed her in class._ ' He probably should've waited until the class was over.

But as it was already too late, he walked in and placed it on her desk ignoring the stares as he was pretty sure everyone was wondering who the 'stranger' was. "Sorry about that." He muttered referring to the snickers.

"It's fine, thanks Peter."

The teacher however heard his name and smiled. "Ah so you're Peter Parker, I was under the impression that you wouldn't start until next week."

"Uh I'm not _Ma'am._ " Peter said slipping into English by mistake. "I offered to make the trip."

He swore he heard Leopardon chuckle in his jacket, but chose to ignore it.

"Right well I don't want to interrupt the class anymore than I have, so bye." Peter backed away as he spoke before he was out the door.

"Funny friend you have." A girl with dark skin commented, adjusting her glasses while she wore a plaid shirt over a white tanktop.

"Yeah." Marinette muttered a bit sore about being embarrassed but she didn't blame Peter for that.

"So who was that loser?" A snobbish voice said making Marinette wince while her new friend gave the blonde haired girl a glare as she casually straightened her yellow jacket. "I mean seriously he looked like a nerd you see in TV shows with those glasses."

She said it quietly enough to where their teacher didn't hear her.

* * *

Peter sighed as the school bell rang and right as he left the school. "Alright so now what to do?"

He should take this chance to see the sights-.

Leopardon immediately flew out of his jacket, making Peter panic before grabbing the Kwami as he didn't want anyone to see him. "Something's wrong." the Kwami muttered.

"What?" Peter asked in surprise before stumbling as the ground shook.

"Kiiiim!" A gravely voice cried out right as the window broke apart and a giant stone behemoth jumped out with Peter stumbling back wide-eyed in fear.

Back in New York-the Superhero Capital of the World these type of things happen often but Peter himself has never actually seen them since they were centered more in the city rather than Queens.

' _Well I think the rest of school will be cancelled now._ ' Peter thought trying to calm himself down.

Immediately, Peter got out of sight down a nearby alley with Leopardon floating out of his grip. "Oh boy this is bad." Leopardon muttered with a frown.

Peter winced as this stone guy cried out 'Kiiim' again right as a car parked in front of him, luckily the people inside managed to get out before the guy picked up the car and tossed it into the school.

"Who is this Kim?" He couldn't help but ask before shaking his head. "No what am I talking about I need to go-."

"Are you crazy?! Have you forgotten about the benefits you get from me?" Leopardon asked incredulously. "Come on Partner it's time to show what you're made of."

"Incredibly weak knees and about to throw up?" Peter deadpanned with Leopardon giving him a look.

"Just say Transform Me!"

"Transform Me-?" Peter repeated as a question but it was enough as Leopardon flew into the bracelet. "Whoa-what the-?!"

Immediately energy poured from the Bracelet and a second later Peter blinked as he felt different with some sort of red and blue-spandex like suit with black web lines and a black spider symbol on his chest stitched into it along with two metal bracelets mounted on his wrists and a domino mask that was pure red with silverish reflective lenses hiding his brown eyes.

Oddly enough they blinked as if the lenses were his real eyes.

"Okay what just happened?" Peter asked getting no answer. "Leopardon?"

Seeing as how he wasn't getting an answer, Peter assumed he was gone while he was like this-.

A buzzing in his head made him look up as the stone guy tossed another car this time it was flying at him and just like that time slowed down.

Or that's how it looked for Peter when in reality his brain was processing the incident happening faster than he should've along with his flight or fight instincts kicking in with him jumping into the air, leaping over the car and amazingly enough landing on the rooftop of the building.

Peter gaped at what just happened before looking at his gloved hand. "Not going to lie, that was pretty cool."

"Kiiim." The behemoth stomped off down the street.

"I need to get out of here." Peter muttered not sure about this before he paused and looked over his shoulder at the rampaging Stone man in time to see him throw another car-this one had an middle-aged man in it and for a second Peter thought he saw his Uncle Ben in the car.

Eyes widening, he jumped again, off the building as he landed on the car in a crouch much to the man's surprise.

Instinct took over as Peter used strength he didn't know he had, twisting the car to where it was above him and landed on the ground, holding the car above his head.

D-Did he just-?

"Whoa!" Peter looked to the side to see some students from the school looking at him in a mixture of shock and awe, that girl sitting next to Marinette earlier holding a phone up with the camera recording him.

"No way, not only did a Super-Villain appear but a Superhero too?!" Alya Cesaire said in excitement taking pictures to post this.

Peter slowly lowered the car as the man got out and now that he got a closer look at him, Peter could see he looked nothing like Uncle Ben.

So why did he-?

"Thank you." The man said gratefully making Peter blush a bit in embarrassment.

"I-It was nothing." He said turning from the man towards the rampaging monster.

"What are you waiting for?" Peter snapped towards Alya who gestured. "Go stop him."

"Uh I'm not a hero, I'm just-... A guy who has no idea what he's doing." Peter said honestly as he was rightfully scared out of his mind.

"Kiiiim!"

"Oh man Ivan is going to pulverize Kim if he reaches him." Alya said with Peter blinking before coming to the realization that if he didn't do anything someone else would pay the price.

' _But I'm just a kid._ ' The rational part of his brain told him before he remembered something his Uncle used to tell him.

 _ **~Four years ago~**_

A nine year old Peter whimpered as Ben sprayed disinfectant on a scrape on his knee. "See sport, was that so bad?" Benjamin Parker asked with a smile before looking serious. "What happened?"

"Flash cornered me after school." Peter muttered looking down as he was feeling like a snitch, but he just couldn't lie to his Uncle. "Called me Puny pushed me down."

"And to think you two used to get along so well." Ben said knowing how this affected Peter that his friend was now the bully.

"I hate him." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Sport you don't mean that." Ben said with a frown.

"Yes I do."

"Hate is a strong word sport, now why did Flash pick on you specifically?"

"Because I'm a nerd." Peter muttered looking down as Flash has started calling him that.

"For being smart? That's a gift, one that a lot of people would give to have." Ben told him.

"Then why can't I use this gift to get him back?" Peter asked trying not to cry.

"So you're saying if you had the power to do so you would get him back?" Ben asked with Peter nodding like it was obvious. "Then what?"

Peter looked confused.

"Peter I can see that you'll grow into a remarkable young man, after all you managed to impress that Otto Octavius at your Summer Camp last year right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Doctor Octavius was the best." Peter said remembering how the man was nice to him and even did a small experiment with him.

"With a brain like yours you'll be going places but you have to remember to think about what you do." Ben said to him, ruffling his hair. "Your father had a saying you know."

Peter's eyes widened in wonder.

"He believed that if a person had the power to do something, anything at all then they also have the responsibility to use it to help others," Ben said smiling at him. "With a great power like your brain at your age you also have quite a few responsibilities to come with it as you get older, you'll understand what I mean someday."

 _ **~Present Time~**_

' _With Great Power._ ' Peter thought looking back to what he did. ' _Must also come Great Responsibility._ '

He then remembered Leopardon's words. ' _Heroes are never born heroes it's the choices they make that have them become one_ '

Taking a deep breath, Peter grinned. "Alright hero time." He said in a joking tone attempting to calm himself down while looking at the metal bracelets on his wrists to see that both of them had levers so he aimed them at the stone man and pressed down on them.

' _Thwip._ '

White strands of silk-like webbing shot out, latching onto the man before Peter pulled, pressing the levers again to reel himself in. "Yahoo!"

However his thoughts despite his calm and fun loving attitude he was exhibiting were. ' _I'm so going to die._ '

He could see the Police attempting to blockade the stone man when Peter landed on the guys head. "Hey Rocko, I'm going to have to ask you to cease and desist." Peter joked before his head buzzed and he jumped off as the guy tried to reach for him. "Too slow."

' _Great, I'm taunting the giant man who will try and squash me._ ' Peter thought bitterly.

"Name's not Rocko, I am Stoneheart!" The now identified Stoneheart roared as he went to stomp on Peter who dove underneath him shooting webbing at his legs, causing for him to fall over.

"Alright Stoneheart-not going to lie that's a pretty sweet name-oh hey while we're on the subject of names I'm trying to come up with one myself," Peter said jumping over Stoneheart's arms to avoid getting grabbed as he landed on a light pole, kicking off of it to land on the side of a building. "So what do you think? Arachnid? No too weird, The Human Spider-? Nah that's stupid-ooh I got it Tarantula-wait no that's an assassin on Interpol's most Wanted."

Stoneheart roared as he picked up a police car and threw it at Peter who jumped grabbed it and spun around, slamming it into Stoneheart only for the guy to glow and get big from the hit.

"... Okay so hitting you makes you bigger noted." Peter said now scared out of his mind. "I think we got off the wrong foot here-."

He had to dodge a foot trying to stomp him.

"Not that foot, I mean come on you're probably a cool guy underneath that rocky exterior, how about we go grab a drink and tell me what crawled up your butt?" Peter asked weaving around the guy using the size to his advantage, after all with how big he was he was slow. "I'll buy-although considering you're a school kid from what I can deduce it'll have to be non-alcoholic."

"Stoneheart only want Kiiim!" Stoneheart roared stomping the ground making a crater that knocked Peter in the air. "Bug boy however pissing Stoneheart off!"

"Why of all the insults I am not a bug, no sir I'm an arachnid." Peter said indignantly as he had to latch himself on Stoneheart's knees. "Say it with me, A-Rach-Nid."

' _Okay me opening my big mouth is definitely pissing him off, enough to where he'll focus more on me than this Kim._ ' Peter thought in fear his head buzzing and he had to jump as the Police opened fire, but each shot seemed to be making him bigger.

"Stop you're just giving him more power." Peter landed by the Police Chief. "He seems to be absorbing Kinetic Energy like a sponge and adding it to his own strength."

"Who the heck are you?!" The man asked as Peter hesitated remembering how Leopardon warned him not to tell anyone who he was.

"Yeah don't have a name yet-trust me this was not what I had planned to do today," Peter said looking from him to Stoneheart who roared and stomped on a Police Vehicle with the officers scattering. "Oh man, where are the Avengers when you need them?"

"You have a plan?" The Police Chief asked with Peter shrugging.

"So far it's distracting him from his real target and keeping his attention on me so he won't endanger anyone else until I figure out how to bypass his growing problem," Peter said quickly. "He's after someone named Kim, that's all I have."

Seeing a car coming for them, Peter quickly pushed the Chief down before it collided with him, sending him halfway across the city where he crashed into a TV appliance store where he saw the News on as he sat there dazed.

' _I-I survived that?_ ' Peter thought incredulously.

" _ **As unbelievable as it may seem a super-villain is spreading terror in Paris, the Security Forces are trying to take care of this individual along with what seems to be a Superhero who in the fight kept the villain away from civilians and saved a lot of lives as a result.**_ " The News Reporter said as it showed Peter getting hit by the car.

Shaking his head as he ignored the TV, Peter saw the store owner looking at him in surprise-both him and the TV showing his fight with Stoneheart.

"Sorry for crashing in here." Peter apologized shaking his head before he heard his phone ringing.

' _Oh crap._ '

It was in his pants pocket-how was he going to get it under this spandex-.

He paused when he saw a pocket allowing for him to pull his phone out to see it was Aunt May.

Quickly he answered it while jumping to the rooftops to head back to the fight. "Hey Aunt May-."

" _ **Peter where are you?!**_ " Peter could hear the worry in his Aunt's voice.

"Running as far as I can in the opposite direction that rock guy is heading." Peter lied feeling guilty but he couldn't exactly say what he was really doing. "I'm safe Aunt May, I'm more worried about you-."

" _ **Just get back to the Bakery right now.**_ " May told him as she was watching the news along with the Dupain-Chengs.

"I'll try but right now it would involve bypassing that rock guy, I'm going to lay low until it blows over, I promise I'll be home." Peter said trying not to do anything to give his real intentions away.

" _ **Peter, be safe.**_ " May said with Peter giving a nod despite her not seeing it.

"Always." With that he hung up and jumped into the air using his web shooter to launch himself higher. "Now to stop-."

His head buzzed making Peter blink.

"Now wha-."

He stopped hearing a scream and turned only to see red and black as something crashed into him before he collided with something else as all he saw was black before he hung down a pole between two buildings on a string that wasn't his next to two other people.

"I'm definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow." Peter groaned out.

"Sorry." A female voice said with Peter turning to see the one who crashed into him was a girl his age wearing a red suit with black dots on it and a red domino mask along with blue hair in pigtails.

Peter vaguely thought he saw her somewhere but something was wrong-he couldn't place it.

Shaking his head he turned as another guy spoke up. "Hey you can say I'm glad you dropped by." The speaker was a thirteen year old boy with blonde hair in a black leather suit with fake looking cat ears that actually moved and in his domino mask he had green cat eyes along with a belt-like tail that twitched and a yellow bell around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't do this on purpose." The girl said nervously.

"Anyone else feeling claustrophobic?" Peter couldn't help but ask before shaking his head. "Never mind please tell me you guys are a part of the Avengers?"

The blonde shook his head and easily got out. "So one of you is the partner my Kwami told me about?" He asked before grinning. "I'm-hm...Chat Noir, yeah Chat Noir."

"So basically _Black Cat?_ " Peter asked switching to English with Chat Noir giving a laugh showing he understood English.

"Pretty much." He said with a grin while Peter finally managed to disentangle himself along with the girl who pulled on the string showing it was a Yo-Yo much to Peter's disbelief before it pulled free, slamming into Chat Noir's head while Peter ducked.

"I'm Ma-er-Maladroit." The girl winced. "I am so sorry Maladroit."

"It's okay Miss Maladroit." Chat Noir said the pole above them shrinking and landing in his hand to show it was a Bo-Staff with a paw print on the middle. "I'm just starting out too."

"Oh great three rookies with Kwami's against a rip-off version of the 'Thing'." Peter groaned out when Chat Noir looked at him.

"I didn't get your name."

"Haven't decided on one, still trying to think of it." Peter said with a shrug. "Just call me… The _Spider_ until I think of a better one."

"Alright, Araign." Chat Noir said with a grin, his belt tail swishing as Peter blinked, he liked that name. That was when they felt an earthquake and looked to see a building collapse making Peter-no Araign's eyes widen.

How many people died from that?

Chat Noir moved past them his Staff expanding as he vaulted himself to the rooftop with Araign webbing himself up there.

"Hey? Where are you two going?!" The girl asked making them pause and look back at her.

"To save Paris, no?!" Chat Noir called back.

"Sooner we do this the sooner we go home." Araign said with the two of them rushing towards Stoneheart seeing that he made it to a sports stadium.

"So you fought him earlier, anything I should know?" Chat Noir asked curiously giving him a look as he did some impressive parkour across the rooftops with Araign swinging nearby.

"Don't hit him," Araign deadpanned earning an incredulous look. "I'm serious he absorbs each blow to get stronger."

"Well that's just purrfect." Chat Noir said making Araign slowly look at him.

"Was that a cat pun?" Araign asked curiously with Chat Noir giving a grin.

"Why do I get the feline that you don't sound too thrilled?" Chat Noir asked with Araign giving a slight chuckle.

"Only because I thought I was the comedy guy so far." Araign said seeing Stoneheart walking towards a kid who was moving back quickly. ' _I'm going on a limb here and guessing that's Kim._ '

With that he shot in and grabbed Kim, swinging out of the way as Stoneheart slammed his fist down while Chat Noir landed between Stoneheart and both Araign and Kim.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Chat Noir challenged, leaning his staff on his shoulder.

Stoneheart glared. "I bet you're talking about yourself huh?"

With that he tried to squash Chat Noir but Araign dove in shooting webs to make him back up.

* * *

Unknown to them someone was watching their fight with a frown.

"Interesting, I only gave Stoneheart his powers to draw the wielders of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous but I didn't know there was a Spider Miraculous." He cupped his chin in thought. "An added bonus to my plan as my super villain will crush them."

* * *

"Where are you partner?" Chat Noir asked in worry while Araign shrugged, not knowing where the polka-dot girl was, he's guessing she was this guy's partner as Leopardon didn't tell him anything about other heroes being chosen.

As they dodged another fist, Araign saw the girl standing on the rooftops of the stadium but she was hesitating-looking scared.

' _She's not a seasoned hero._ ' Araign had to remind himself as he hesitated too before jumping in.

None of them were seasoned heroes, just people given powers that may be in over their heads.

Stoneheart picked up a soccer goal-the action making Araign realize that the guy has only been using one hand so far, the other one has been closed tight-he then paled when he saw the beast throw the soccer goal as the two heroes dodged only to see it heading right for Alya who snuck after them to record the fight.

Thankfully Chat Noir saw that and threw his Staff making it expand as it reached the area she was in deflecting the Goal.

But that left him open to Stoneheart and he would've been grabbed if Araign didn't swing in, grabbing him by the tail right as Stoneheart barely missed him.

"What are you waiting for Ladybug girl?!" Alya called out to the third hero who tensed when she looked at Alya. "Everyone is counting on you!"

Araign didn't wait as he landed on the other side of the field and ran forward shooting his webs only for them to hiss. "What the-? I have limited ammo?!"

His head buzzing, Araign jumped back to avoid a stomp right as the girl finally joined in, the Yo-Yo wrapping around Stoneheart's legs as she slid under, coming to a stop near Chat Noir and Araign.

"It's not nice to abuse animals." She snarked pulling on the Yo-Yo to make Stoneheart fall over before turning towards the other two. "Chat Noir, Araign sorry I took so long."

"Hey you showed up, that's what counts." Araign said with a grin while Chat Noir gave a laugh of agreement.

"He's right Ladybug-girl, no worries on being late," Chat Noir told her as he cracked his knuckles. "Now we need to break some rocks."

"If only it were that easy." Araign commented with Ladybug giving a nod.

"He's right we need to find a different way."

"Then do you have a plan?" Chat Noir asked as Stoneheart finally got up.

"None whatsoever, think we can convince him to calm down with a game of soccer?" Araign asked with Ladybug shrugging but Chat Noir grinned.

"How about we use our powers?" He asked holding his hand up. "Cataclysm!"

"Of course it has the word cat in it." Araign muttered with some amusement before feeling his eyes twitch as Araign touched the soccer goal to see if it worked, making it decay. ' _Did he just-?_ '

Apparently he didn't know it was a one-time thing as he ran at Stoneheart, jumped and landed on the guy's foot despite Ladybug trying to warn him.

"He had to waste it, now we're on a time-limit until he changes back." Araign cursed remember Leopardens warning.

If it was the same for Chat Noir they only had five minutes to finish this fight.

That was confirmed after Chat Noir was kicked back at them with Ladybug explaining it. "Did your Kwami not explain everything or what?!"

"Um, it seems I was in too much of a hurry to listen to him." Chat Noir sheepishly admitted his ears flattening against his head.

Araign just stared at him. "Chat Noir if we live through this you should probably ask your Kwami every little detail that could prove useful, just like I would do with mine."

"Alright my turn, Lucky Charm." Ladybug called out as she wasn't planning on wasting hers like Chat-but all she got was some sort of suit that came out of your Yo-Yo.

"... We're doomed." Araign deadpanned as everything was going to hell at the moment.

Ladybug just gave him a look before speaking. "My Kwami told me we need to break the object the Esskuma hid in." She explained before shaking her head. "I mean the Akuma."

"Except he doesn't have anything on him, he's all stone." Chat Noir told her.

"Not every part, his left hand has been kept closed ever since he broke out of the school," Araign said making a mental note to ask Leopardon what an 'Akuma' was. "If he has an object anywhere it would be there… Or inside of him and I'd rather it be the former."

"You have a plan?" Chat asked as Ladybug looked all over seeing Stoneheart's fist to a hose that was knocked near them before grinning.

"This." Ladybug placed the hose in the suit surprising the two before she wrapped a Yo-Yo around Chat's feet. "Just go with the flow, trust me."

With that she spun around launching him at Stoneheart.

"... If you're about to do that to me, I'll save you the trouble and run over there." Araign said only for her to shake her head.

"I need you to turn the hose on when I say so." She ordered before jumping forward, holding the end of the hose with the piece of clothing.

Deciding it was their best course of action, Araign followed suit landing near Alya who turned the camera to him.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Save the interview for after the mess." Araign joked right as Stoneheart let go of the object to grab Ladybug.

"Araign now!" Ladybug gave the order with the Arachnid-Themed Hero turning the water on, showing the piece of clothing was inflatable and it expanded making Stoneheart let go as water poured on him.

Remembering the explanation on his special power, Araign ran forward while Ladybug went for the object. "Venom Blast!" He shouted green energy coating his hand as he slammed it in the water, the blast arching like electricity, making the guy let go of Chat Noir in time as he was blasted while Ladybug smashed the object with a black butterfly flying off.

The effect was immediate as Stoneheart changed back to a young teen with black hair that was bleached on the bangs, wearing a black shirt with white crossbones on it and black shorts.

"That girl is awesome, mad awesome." Chat Noir said looking impressed before he looked at Araign. "Dibs."

Araign looked a bit amused and raised his hands in surrender.

He just moved to Paris, he wants to settle in before he thinks about dating anyone.

"W-What happened?" The teen who was Stoneheart muttered. "Where am I?"

' _He doesn't remember?_ ' Araign thought in surprise while Chat Noir and Ladybug began talking with each other.

"You were amazing Miss-er-Ladybug." Chat said with a grin. "You rocked it."

"We rocked it partner," Ladybug said returning the grin. "All three of us."

"Crazy plan though." Araign said with a laugh unable to believe they did it.

"Good Job." Chat and Ladybug said hi-fiving before looking at Araign who smiled and did the same.

That was when Chat's ring began to beep reminding them of the time-limit.

"You should go, our identities have to remain a secret." Ladybug told Chat who gave a bow.

"It was so cool, we should do this again soon." Chat said to her before giving Araign a clap on the shoulder. "See ya bug boy!"

Araign fixed Chat a glare as he took off while Ladybug sighed. "Maybe not too soon."

"I should go to, nice team up Ladybug." Araign said giving a mock salute as he went to swing off only for the shooters to hiss. "Right empty."

Giving a shrug he ran jumping to the rooftops of the stadium as he moved on his way giving a laugh of disbelief as he did so while he felt lost before seeing the school.

Okay he knows his way back from there.

But he was still surprised that he survived, not only that but by teaming up with others he won.

"I wonder if I'll see them again?" He mused seeing the bakery come in sight as he landed in the nearby alley and looked at his wristband. "Okay uh… Transform me?"

That didn't work.

"Suit off? Come on, turn off already." It beeped to show that his five minutes were up and a second later Araign was back to plain old Peter Parker with Leopardon giving a yawn.

"Oh man now that was exhausting." He said with Peter chuckling.

"Yeah but I have more questions now-," He looked towards the Bakery. "I'll save them for tonight though, I don't want to scare Aunt May any more than I already have."

He barely made it back in when Aunt May tackled him in a hug. "Oh Peter I was so worried about you when that monster appeared on the News," She said with Peter wincing feeling a little sore from the fight, but hiding it. "Are you hurt? Did that Stoneheart hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine but you're crushing me." Peter managed to get out as May let go.

"Peter have you seen Marinette?" Sabine entered the room looking worried along with Tom.

"Mari-no not since I gave her the textbook." Peter said now worried only for the door to open to show Marinette entering looking exhausted as she was swept up by her parents, both of them asking if she was fine.

Peter chuckled as he figured no one in this room would believe the day he had, unknown to him the same thought was going through Marinette's head.

That night he was watching the local news on his Cell Phone while Leopardon was going through his bag finding his Pixie Stick stash and going to town with it as to recharge he needs to eat. "So these Akuma's what are they?" Peter asked curiously.

He was also relieved to find out that the building knocked down was empty because the police evacuated the streets and buildings to form a perimeter around the area, so there were no casualties-luckily.

"Akuma's are the darkness that are exploited in people's hearts, twisting them whenever they're vulnerable turns them evil and gives powers." Leopardon explained. "Just as long as Ladybug managed to capture the Akuma we should be fine."

Peter stilled as he paused the video when it was saying something about a grand party to celebrate the three new heroes. "Uh the Akuma takes the form of a dark butterfly right?"

Leopardon paused and poked his head out of the bag, sensing discomfort from his partner. "Yes why?"

"Theoretically what if the butterfly flew off-?"

"It flew off?!" Leopardon was in his face panic clear on showing. "Are you certain?! This is bad, very bad."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked cautiously.

"It means Stoneheart will make a reappearance if we don't find it and that's not the worst of it." Leopardon looked at Peter who was a bit fearful of what his 'partner' was going to say.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she was looking through a textbook while the news was on, a tiny red creature with a black dot next to her while her 'ladybug' earrings glinted in the moonlight.

* * *

"The longer an Akuma is free the worse it can get, especially when they multiply."

* * *

A blonde haired teen yawned while a small cat-like Kwami was going around different dishes as the teen drank some water, watching the news showing the fight against Stoneheart.

* * *

"They multiply?" Peter asked nervously.

* * *

The Akuma flew to the top of the Eiffel Tower where its wings began to beat as multiple Akuma's flew out of it.

* * *

"Yes and that will mean an army of Stonehearts." Leopardon said grimly with Peter standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Ladybug and Chat Noir." Peter said holding his wristband out. "Transform Me!"

…

"Leopardon why isn't it working?" Peter asked looking at him.

"Because I'm not done recharging you want your power I need to eat for energy, it has to come from somewhere." Leopardon explained to him. "And even if I could change you now you don't have anymore webbing or the whereabouts of Chat Noir and Ladybug."

"How hard can it be to find them? I mean they were wearing Domino Masks-." Peter tried to say but Leopardon interrupted him.

"That are filled with a Glamour Charm to protect your identities, even if you bumped into their civilian form you wouldn't recognize them no matter what unless you see them transform." Leopardon told him with Peter gaping at him.

"Great, perfect-wait what do you mean I don't have anymore webbing?" Peter asked looking at Leopardon with wide eyes.

"I don't make the webbing, they were left-overs from my last partner, and no I don't know the formula, it's important for my partners to make their own variant," Leopardon gave a yawn. "I suggest going to sleep Partner, we're going to need the rest for tomorrow."

"How can I sleep after you told me we might have an army of Stonehearts?" Peter muttered in disbelief.

He looked back at his phone with the news now showing multiple people were Stoneheart but they were immobile for the moment.

* * *

"Oh man this is my fault." Marinette said in a panic as her Kwami, Tikki explained everything to her. "If I captured the Akuma this wouldn't be happening."

"You only made a mistake Marinette." Tikki said flying in front of her. "It was your first time, you'll go back there and capture Stoneheart's Akuma and this time you'll succeed."

"I can't, I told you." Marinette told Tikki shaking her head. "I'm clumsy, I provoke disasters all the time. I only make things worse for me, for you, for everyone."

She then sighed.

"Chat Noir and Araign will do better without me," Marinette said with a sigh. "I give up."

* * *

Chat Noir or as he's usually known as Adrien Agreste was now pacing in his room wearing a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans.

"So I can't do anything without Ladybug?" He asked his Kwami, Plagg who was eating cheese.

"Only Ladybug can capture the Akuma and fix the damages caused by Super Villains." Plagg told him while Adrien now looked panicked.

"What about Araign, can he capture them?"

"Not that I know of, I never even heard of a Spider Miraculous before." Plagg said shaking his head.

* * *

"So if neither of them can capture the Akuma then find another Ladybug," Marinette said to Tikki. "I already told you I'm not cut out for this."

Tikki however tensed when Marinette went to remove the earrings. "No don't do-."

She was too late as she disappeared when Marinette took them off.

* * *

"Why is it that only she can capture them?" Peter asked in disbelief sitting on his bed.

"It's why the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous were always intertwined," Leopardon told him. "And while the Spider Miraculous is different from both of them it can't do their jobs either."

Peter sighed and looked out the window.

What started off as the end to an action-packed day turned into a bit of a nightmare.

Whatever happened next was all their fault.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Phew, this took a long time to type-someone asked if I wanted to do a Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir story so I figured why not after I did a lot of research on the show-just throw in Spider-Man because why not?**_

 _ **Although I spent a month typing this one chapter because I was thinking about how I wanted to do this.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the revamp of the web-heads origin as well as his new name-hey he's in France so why not? Especially since Araign is literally Spider in French.**_

 _ **Sadly I'm not the first one to write Spider-Man's origin like this as someone beat me to the punch but I wanted to try my own version-Leopardon is a reference to Supaidaman if you don't know with the Giant Robot-hope you liked his personality.**_

 _ **Now if I do continue this, Araign will be doing his own thing along with the team-ups with Chat Noir and Ladybug as I'm thinking of keeping his rogues gallery the same with them being genetically enhanced instead of mystically enhanced with the exception of the Goblin-maybe have a Miraculous for the Goblin that's a bitter enemy of the Spider Miraculous? Haven't decided that last part yet.**_

 _ **But that's why some things won't make any sense for a person in this story if you never watched the cartoon, so be sure to do so before you continue reading this.**_

 _ **Finally as for the pairing I might keep it canon for Ladybug and Chat Noir or I change it up, same with the Goblin, I haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **So tell me what you think and I'll get back to you soon.**_

 _ **Alright next will either be Red-X then I'll try to update my Pokemon story or I'll just write the second chapter this one.**_

 _ **This is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Stone-Hearted Army

_**First off, I'm still in the process of updating on my Red-X and Pokemon story. They have 14 and 12 pages respectively and I'll continue working on them. It's just that I got a bit into typing this one after finishing the first chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 02: The Stone Hearted Army**_

 _ **(I refuse to apologize for the pun of a chapter name.)**_

"Wake up Partner," Leopardon nudged Peter on the shoulder. "Come on we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Leopardon I don't have school for another few days and it's six in the morning." Peter groaned out waving a hand to bat the Kwami away. "Let me sleep."

To tell the truth the Brunette was more surprised about the fact that school was still happening for Marinette the next day after that incident with Stoneheart.

Leopardon frowned before flying to Peter's face and poked his cheek. "No can do-," He twitched when Peter rolled back over and sighed. "Alright you leave me no choice Partner."

Peter gave a cry as he hit the floor with a thump after Leopardon flipped the mattress.

After a few moments of scrabbling to get the tangled sheet off of him, Peter's head poked out with a glare as Leopardon placed his partner's glasses on his face.

"How strong are you?" Peter asked incredulously considering the guy's small size.

"Strong enough now come on or did you forget the army of Stonehearts?" Leopardon asked sarcastically making Peter's eyes widen.

"Right need to fix that," Peter stood up and got ready. "Leopardon Transform M-."

A knocking made him stop, stumbling a bit. "Peter are you alright?" May's voice came through. "I heard you shout."

"Uh I'm fine Aunt May," Peter ran towards the door to make sure she wouldn't open it. "Just fell out of bed, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, just be more careful." May said with a sigh and a second later, Peter heard her walk away.

"Talk about a close one eh Partner?" Leopardon asked sitting on Peter's shoulder.

"We'll have to delay us heading out for a bit." Peter said to him. "At least until Aunt May isn't worried about me."

Leopardon sighed but accepted that.

As his partner went into his jacket on his desk chair, Peter thought back to the other day.

Now that he had time to process it, he was surprised by how well it went considering-despite how they messed up and the baddie now has an army of Stoneheart's that are currently staying still.

' _Am I really cut out to be a hero?_ ' Peter thought looking at his mirror to see his skinny frame. ' _I mean it was like I was a different person as Araign. I was confident. Carefree. I laughed in the face of danger despite how I was about ready to pee my tights._ '

Why did he act like that? Was it something in the transformation that gave him a boost of confidence?

He needed advice-not from his partner, but it's not like he could call up the Avengers or Fantastic Four and ask for it-they don't know him so it would be weird.

Maybe he could find Ladybug and Chat Noir to talk about this, all three of them were rookies so it shouldn't be that awkward.

A moment later he was heading downstairs in time to see his Aunt drinking some coffee while Tom and Marinette were watching the news. " _ **The Stonehearts spread across Paris still have not shown any sign of activity.**_ " The Reporter mentioned as images of various Stonehearts were shown now with blockades around them. " _ **Security Cordons have been set around them.**_ "

It then switched the Mayor who spoke to the public. " _ **We are still looking for a way to give these people their appearance back but for now we don't have a clue.**_ "

" _ **Let's hope the new guardian angels of Paris Ladybug, Chat Noir and Araign will reappear soon to save these innocents.**_ " The Reporter said with Marinette looking at the TV in despair.

"I'm certain they'll be there." Peter said as he would make sure that Araign would be out there today.

Only because he needed to take responsibility for their screw-up and fix this before it got worse.

"It's nice to see that this place has their own guardians but I'm worried it'll end up like New York now." May said a worried look on her face while Tom placed a dish he was making for his store down.

"I know these events are worrying but rest assured with the three superheroes watching over we'll be alright," Tom said to both May and his Daughter who he saw looked troubled. "And to help them, the best thing to do is to not act scared because we believe in them."

"But what if Ladybug didn't reappear?" Marinette asked sadly.

"What makes you think she won't?" Peter asked curiously getting himself a bowl for some cereal. "She, Chat Noir and Araign seemed to have kicked butt from what I heard, so I'm certain she will."

"And if she didn't then I'd come save you," Tom picked up a loaf of bread like it was a sword. "Super Baker in action."

May smiled as Marinette giggled at her father for that. "Thank you Super Dad." She said giving him a peck on the cheek before running upstairs to grab her stuff for school.

"Super Baker huh?" Peter had a bit of a grin as Tom looked at him with a raised brow. "You should get that trademarked, it could really bring in customers."

He meant that as a joke but Tom looked a bit thoughtful. "Or something on the menu." He summarized thinking it would be a way to celebrate the heroes.

"Oh there he goes," May said with a laugh of her own, looking at Peter. "Are you going out today?"

Peter heard the concern in her tone and he nearly winced. "I'm not going near any of the Stonehearts Aunt May." He lied to her to avoid having her worry despite the knot forming in his stomach.

May was going to ask him to stay inside for the day before sighing. "Just stay safe alright Peter?" She asked of him as she couldn't ask for him to put his whole life on hold and hide forever just because the world was getting dangerous.

"Hey you raised me, I'll be fine." Peter said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What about you?"

"I asked Tom and Sabine if I could help around the Bakery to keep me busy." May told him with Peter nodding in agreement.

It would help take her mind off of Uncle Ben.

"Alright Pretty Lady." Peter said giving her a quick hug as he went downstairs but not before seeing that she was looking through the paper for apartments to rent.

* * *

Once he was outside and walked a few blocks, Peter ran down an alley as Leopardon flew out. "Alright we're clear partner." The Kwami said with Peter nodding, holding his arm out. "Just make sure to get me some candy once this is over."

Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes a little amused by that last part.

"Alright, Leopardon Transform Me!"

A second later Araign stood there with confidence filling through him.

"Alright time to get to work," Araign said in his carefree tone holding his bracelet to the wall and pressed the lever.

' _Hissss._ '

"... Right no webbing," Araign sighed before he crouched and jumped, clearing the building. "Guess I'm going to be getting my exercise for the day."

With that he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to head for his destination.

As he did that he passed over Adrien who looked up and saw him. "Araign?" He muttered in surprise before checking his watch. "Oh man I'm going to be late."

"What a strange boy," Plagg said popping out shaking his head. "Why sneak out to go to school when you can study peacefully at home?"

"You don't understand Plagg." Adrien said taking a shortcut as Plagg followed along, hiding in his hair. "I'm sick of being kept at home by my father-it's like a prison-I want to meet people, to make friends and go to school like anyone else."

"Yet you can do things not many people can do, haven't you already done the first two as Chat Noir?" Plagg asked with Adrien giving him that one.

"Well yeah but I also want to be normal and known as Adrien too."

Plagg went to make a remark but he let go of Adrien's hair and held his stomach. "Oh dear, I feel myself going faint."

"Are you serious?" Adrien asked incredulously walking back towards Plagg. "The only thing you'll eat is Camembert with a disgusting smell making me the one who carries it at all times."

As he said that he pulled a piece of cheese out with a disgusted look while Plagg perked up and downed it in one bite.

"Result is I smell like a cheese shop," Adrien had a glare. "That's what's strange."

"Well, eating cheese gives me strength," Plagg told him like it was obvious. "If you want to transform you'll have to accept smelling like old socks."

* * *

"I present to you the Ladyblog," Alya said with a grin as she walked with Marinette to school holding her phone out to show what she made the other night. "Your number one source of information on Ladybug the coolest of Superheroines."

Although she was a bit biased since Ladybug was the first Superheroine to make their debut in Paris.

"Rocks huh?" Alya looked excited. "Just look at all the views I have from that one video."

Marinette looked a bit surprised by this. "What about Chat Noir and Araign? I barely see a mention of them."

"Because Ladybug is the one who lead them in that final moment." Alya said to her.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable at that, Marinette asked something else. "Why do you trust Ladybug anyways? You saw all these Stonehearts."

"I'm sure she'll fix it." Alya said not wavering on her optimism.

"What if she's not cut out to be a Superheroine, unlike what people may think?" Marinette asked looking at Alya.

"What are you talking about?" Alya asked amused before gasping. "That's right."

She got close to Marinette making her pale as she thought Alya saw beyond the mask and recognized her.

"That right I get it, you're scared." Alya placed a reassuring hand on Marinette's shoulder as she looked a little relieved at being wrong in her assumption. "But rest assured I was right next to Ladybug and saw her with my own eyes. That girl is a real Superheroine and with both Chat Noir and Araign there's no way they'll lose."

"So you don't remember anything?" Both girls stopped when they saw Ivan-who was Stoneheart the other day sitting while being surrounded by a crowd.

"You should've seen it," A Gothic girl said with a smile. "You totally flip, it was totes off the hook."

Ivan looked really uncomfortable about all of this as Kim spoke up. "You really wanted to pulverize me."

"Sorry, it wasn't really me." Ivan said as he didn't know what happened, just blank spots in his head.

The more he thought about it the more he realized just how lucky he was that no one was seriously hurt and that he wasn't expelled-.

A mocking laugh made everyone turn to see Chloe Bourgeois. "You know what they always say, 'Once a monster, always a monster'," She mocked making Ivan glare as he stood up with people tensing but the teen just stomped off as Chloe continued to mock him. "That's right we're safer without you."

* * *

"Derogatory remarks always hurts." The man who created Stoneheart laughed in the shadows as he could sense the teen being hurt due to the connection. "Get irritated, Ivan, your Akuma only awaits this."

* * *

Araign landed near one of the Stonehearts giving it a look as it didn't seem to be moving.

"Alright, so now what?"

He didn't really think this one through-.

"Whoa, you're Araign?" Araign turned to see a few tourists snapping pictures along with a News Crew who were there to record the statue.

"Uh hi." Araign said giving a slight cough to clear his throat as he saw the news camera now pointing at him.

"What are you doing here?" The reporter approaching him asked.

"J-Just checking to make sure these guys don't move, I promise I'll find a way to f-fix this along with Ladybug and Chat Noir." He said just speaking as he saw Captain America do it once on the News when something bad was happening in New York.

He figured it wouldn't hurt to do the same here despite how he was looking nervous about being on TV right now.

"Some people say that despite how you heroes stopped Stoneheart yesterday it's because of you three that this happened, do you have any comment to that?" The Reporter asked with Araign trying not to wince.

"I won't lie and say we're not completely blameless as maybe we could've stopped this before it happened," Araign said not confirming that this was their fault but not deflecting blame at the same time, his voice getting stronger as he kept talking . "Maybe if we were more vigilant but we can't focus solely on the past, it's done and we can't change it-what we can do however is look to the future and try to fix this to the best of our abilities."

It was quiet as he said making the teen think he messed up or probably made things worse before some of the tourists started to clap making him smile.

Okay reassure the public that part was done, now he needs to keep his promise to fix this.

But as he did that and turned towards the Stoneheart while the reporter was talking to the viewers watching the News, Araign wondered where Chat Noir and Ladybug were now?

So he jumped, landing on a nearby light pole before jumping again to scale the building, the camera catching it all.

He might've shown off there, but he had to put on a confident act otherwise a lot of people would be nervous.

How did the Heroes from New York make this look easy?

* * *

Adrien had a big smile as he made his way to homeroom.

He did it, he was finally in school.

Sure it was a bit annoying that some people asked for his autograph with being a model-not that he refused them because he wasn't that mean and all but he was here, his best friend Chloe was walking with him-although he was uncomfortable with her hanging off of his arm

Hopefully the hype of having a 'model' in their school will die down soon so he could be treated like everyone else-and hopefully they don't find out about his… Cat side anytime soon.

' _I wonder if Ladybug or Araign go here?_ ' Adrien thought before dismissing that idea as he did see Araign earlier. ' _Nah what are the odds?_ '

"And this is your seat Adrihoney, I saved it for you to sit in front of me." Chloe said with a grin.

"Thank you Chloe." Adrien said gratefully although he was hoping she would drop the Adrihoney thing soon.

As he sat down he saw the student next to him-a dark skinned teen wearing a blue shirt and a red hat with a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Adrien." Adrien greeted politely with a smile, holding his hand out eager to make friends.

The guy however frowned and didn't accept the handshake. "So I guess you're one of Chloe's pals?" He asked looking past Adrien.

Adrien blinked and turned only to see Chloe hand a piece of gum she was chewing to her 'friend' Sabrina and placed it in a seat. "Hey what are you doing?!" He asked shocked at his friends actions.

Sure she was a little rough around the edges but he's never seen her do something like that before.

"The two who sit here were rude to me yesterday," Chloe said like it was obvious. "They need to be put back in their place. I'm just teaching them to respect me, nothing more."

"Chloe are you sure you have to do this?" Adrien asked as he bent over to try and get the gum off as Chloe laughed.

"Oh Adrihoney you have a lot to learn." Chloe said as she and Sabrina left and of course it was at that moment that Marinette and Alya came in seeing what to them looked like Adrien putting gum in their seat.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Marinette asked in annoyance with Adrien tensing and turning while both Chloe and Sabrina were laughing. "Okay you three jokes over."

"No-no I was trying to take the gum off." Adrien defended himself despite how Marinette gave him an annoyed look, not believing him.

"You're Chloe's friend aren't you?" Marinette asked in annoyance with Adrien frowning.

"Seriously, why does everyone keep asking that?"

Was that really such a bad thing?

Then again given what he just saw her do he was starting to get an idea.

But seeing as how this girl didn't believe him, Adrien sighed and sat back down, the guy sitting next to him looking surprised. "Why didn't you tell her it was Chloe?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you see I've known Chloe since I was a little kid, not everything about her is positive but I can't tell on her," Adrien sighed looking down. "She's the only friend I have."

He wasn't sure if he could count Ladybug or Araign in that category after only one meeting.

The guy blinked before smiling. "The name's Nino," He said holding his hand out now seeing he might've misjudged Adrien. "It's time you make new friends dude."

Adrien smiled and accepted the handshake.

At the same time, Marinette had a frown in annoyance at Adrien for what happened, but she was also relieved because she found Ivan and convinced him to write a song for the girl he liked-being told he was chicken by Kim was what caused the whole Stoneheart thing in the first place the other day.

If all goes well Ivan won't be turning into Stoneheart anytime soon.

Still…

"I feel like I've seen him somewhere before," Marinette muttered looking at Adrien before Alya put her phone in front of her showing a fashion magazine of Gabriel Agreste. "Of course, he's the son of Gabriel Agreste my favorite designer."

Alya shook her head. "Daddy's boy, child star and friends with Chloe?" She asked making a disgusted face. "Forget it."

Then Alya smiled and took her phone back to switch to a different page.

"But look at this, Araign was spotted a few moments ago." She said showing the interview and turning it up to where Marinette could hear what was said as she was surprised to hear this.

" _ **I won't lie and say we're not completely blameless as maybe we could've stopped this before it happened,**_ " Araign said making Marinette wince as she thought he probably blamed her because only Ladybug could catch the Akuma . " _ **Maybe if we were more vigilant but we can't focus solely on the past, it's done and we can't change it-what we can do however is look to the future and try to fix this to the best of our abilities.**_ "

"I have to say he's good with the camera." Alya said turning it off while Marinette looked away.

She wasn't Ladybug anymore, she put the box in Alya's bag earlier to give her the chance because she seemed to be the better choice.

* * *

Ivan punched the wall as he threw his phone down while crumpling up the song he wrote.

He was so stupid!

How could he think that a girl like Mylene would like a guy like him and he just embarrassed himself.

"Damn it, why does this happen?"

As he wallowed in self-pity he didn't notice the Akuma fly through the window and land on the song he wrote, making it glow before he tensed as a familiar feeling overcame him.

"Stoneheart this is your second chance and this time it'll be easier," A soothing voice whispered in his head. "No one will stop you from winning the one you love. In return don't forget to do me a little service."

Despite his mind yelling at him to refuse anger clouded Ivan's mind as the Akuma was making it more prominent and he stood up changing into Stoneheart once more.

* * *

Araign's head went ballistic as he landed on a building seeing the many Stonehearts that were frozen began to move and cause chaos. "Oh man." He jumped down there, grabbing a person to move them out of the way before catching an empty car and tossing it back wincing as when it collided the Stoneheart grew bigger. "So just like the original you absorb damage."

This was bad and he couldn't move like he did the other day without any webbing.

' _Chat Noir. Ladybug. Wherever you are I hope you come quickly._ '

Araign's eyes widened as he had to duck a fist before two more Stonehearts came in.

Until they got here he had to play keep away from an army he can't even hit.

This was seriously not fair.

But taking a deep breath, Araign smiled cockily. "So which one of you do I address?" He asked mockingly jumping from one arm to another-watching as they tackled each other.

Much to his surprise however they didn't grow on impact.

' _Of course, their powers absorb kinetic forces from people trying to harm them but he can't do it to himself._ ' Araign smiled at finally finding a weakness and openly laughed to infuriate them.

"Wow, walk much? I mean seriously are you blind?"

The Stonehearts got up to squish him but he cartwheeled out of the way in time for them to smash into another one.

* * *

"Agreste, Adrien." The teacher called out making the model freeze, not sure what to do before Nino elbowed him.

"The answer you need is here."

"Present!" Adrien stood up nervously earning the laughter from the class.

"Bourgeois, Chloe?"

"Present." Chloe said looking up from filing her nails.

"Bruel Ivan-?"

The door was destroyed as Stoneheart entered. "Present!" He roared making everyone scream as both Adrien and Marinette tensed.

The former because he couldn't transform here and the latter due to how it seemed she failed in making sure Ivan didn't succumb to becoming Stoneheart again.

"Mylene!" Stoneheart roared and in the panic, Adrien slipped out to get changed as the super villain grabbed the girl of his dreams.

Kim quickly ducked under his desk and prayed that he wouldn't get caught up in this again.

"Ivan let me go." Mylene said in fear.

Normally Ivan would've listened in hearing the fear but now he was gone. "Not Ivan, Stoneheart." He said turning to leave-.

"Papa, the monster is back." Stoneheart paused to see Chloe making a call and grabbed her, causing for the girl to drop the phone.

"You!" He held Chloe in anger before kicking the wall out to jump out.

The classroom was just about empty as the students-even the teacher ran for it, but Alya was looking out the hole in the wall before turning to Marinette. "Come on let's go."

"No-no, I'd rather stay here where it's safe." Marinette said with a weak grin.

"But come on, you're going to miss Ladybug going into action."

' _That's the point._ ' Marinette thought, shaking her head.

"You and Ladybug will make it out better without me." Marinette said picking up Alya's bag to give to her but Alya shrugged and ran off.

Marinette felt her eye twitch as the Miraculous was inside of the bag.

So much for giving Alya a chance to be Ladybug.

"Alya wait!" Marinette tried to catch up to her to give her the bag.

* * *

"My first day in school and I don't even make it past roll call." Adrien said with a frown opening his locker to place his bag in it.

"But you have the rest of the day off, that's good news." Plagg said with a grin only for Adrien to smirk.

"Nope, we have homework." He quipped making sure no one was around. "Plagg Transform Me!"

A second later Chat Noir stood there.

* * *

' _Okay this is nuts, I need to find the real Stoneheart and get the Akuma._ ' Araign thought as he had to leave the fight after tricking some of them to dog pile on top of each other.

Maybe he can find a way to hold it until Ladybug got there?

His only solution was to head to the school.

Luckily he saw a single Stoneheart walking away from the school but he had two hostages. "I don't think you know who I am." Chloe shouted at him with Araign raising a brow. "My father, he's the Mayor of Paris. He's going to make the Police step in. The Army. In short the whole cavalry."

"Don't forget the Superheroes." Chat Noir came out of nowhere slamming his staff on Stoneheart's head making him grow. "Oh… Right forgot about that."

"You mean the Super-Incompetent." Chloe chided at him only for Araign to jump and land on the arm holding her.

"Lady do you always mock those who try to help you?" Araign asked with Chat Noir grinning.

"Ah Araign, what purrfect timing, care to lend a paw?" He asked doing some more cat puns.

"Nah it's more fun seeing you 'claw' your way out of this Kitty Cat." Araign quipped with Chat giving a laugh that Araign was trading cat puns with him. "After all this is hiss-terical."

' _Oh this will be fun._ ' Both teens thought with grins as they found the banter enjoyable.

"Stop joking and save me already!" Chloe shouted in annoyance at the puns as Stoneheart roared and swung the arm trying to get Araign off but he just stood there his feet sticking to the arm with an unimpressed look.

"Already on it Miss." Araign quipped as he was attempting to get Stoneheart to let go. "And from now on Chat I'll leave the cat-puns to you, I'll make my own."

"I would paw-fer that." Chat commented with a grin as Stoneheart had enough of the two.

"You wanted the Calvary well here it comes." The ground shook as the army of Stonehearts came at the two heroes.

"I have a feline that we bit off more than we can chew." Chat said a bit nervous about these odds as Araign had to jump off the arm to grab Chat leading to them now being back-to-back. "Think you can web them up?"

"Can't, I don't have anymore webbing, apparently I need to make my own with a chemistry set I don't have." Araign said as he sold his to help pay for the flight. "Any chance you know if Ladybug is on her way here?"

"With a Cat-tastrophe this big I'm pretty sure she'll be here soon."

"Well then Kitty-Cat after you," Araign joked as they lunged. "Make them hit each other."

"Not sure how that will help but okay _Webs_ ," Both jumped right as two of the Stoneheart's collide. "Oh I see, they can't make their own strength grow so this hurts them."

Araign gave a nod noting how the real Stoneheart was leaving and while he was tempted to get at him he had to take into account the civilians here along with Chat as they were both dodging and weaving around the Stonehearts.

"Ivan what are you doing?" Mylene asked as Stoneheart stomped away from the heroes.

"I have a message to pass on and then you and me can be together forever." Stoneheart explained to her with Chloe scoffing.

"If I'm in the way, feel free to drop me off here, alright?"

"Don't worry little monster, I'll also take care of you."

Chloe tensed at the meaning behind Stoneheart's sentence.

Back with Chat and Araign they were really beginning to get overwhelmed as each and every Stoneheart in the city was making their way towards them and each one they made hit another three more rose up in their place.

Right now all they can do was dodge and weave while Alya made her way towards them to record the fight between an army of Super Villains and Paris new Superheroes.

"Ladybug if you can hear us I'm not against you lending a paw!" Chat shouted while Alya was recording.

"Or eight of them," Araign said using a spider pun for once as he had to jump over a car while Chat ducked underneath it. "I mean heck I would take the Paste Pot Pete's, Stiltman or the Matador's help if they offered at this point."

"What is she waiting for?" Alya muttered keeping an eye out for Ladybug.

That was the scene that Marinette ran to freezing in fear at what she saw before a car was thrown right at her.

Araign saw that. "Chat launch me."

Chat Noir saw what was happening and spun his staff around with Araign grabbing it before letting go as the blonde launched him right when he landed on the car and forced it to turn away from Marinette nearly hitting her as she fell over, the car landing in front of her-effectively hiding her from Alya's camera.

"You alright?" Araign asked with relief that he saved her-he didn't want to see the Dupain-Cheng's faces at losing their daughter due to knowing how hard it was to lose family.

When Marinette gave a nod, Araign smiled. "Get to safety, we have this."

But as he turned his head buzzed when the car was knocked away and a Stoneheart slammed a palm on him right as another car was thrown near Alya this time and Chat tossed his Staff at the car making it where it landed on an angle trapping her instead of crushing her.

Not the best option but better then her being dead.

This action however left him vulnerable when another Stoneheart grabbed him.

"Ow," Araign muttered in pain as there were cracks underneath him before Stoneheart lifted him up caught in his grip, increasing the pressure to where he was very uncomfortable as no matter how strong he was like this Stoneheart's strength was definitely greater. "Damn it Ladybug, where the heck are you?!"

Marinette backed up in fear at that, her heart pounding as the Stonehearts began to walk off with both heroes and she turned to see Alya struggling. "Help."

Shaking, Marinette came to a decision and pulled out the wooden box with the Miraculous in it and put the earrings on, bringing Tikki back.

"I need Ladybug."

Tikki smiled broadly. "I knew you would change your mind."

Marinette winced as she still had her doubts but Alya, Chat Noir and Araign needed help.

"Tikki, Transform Me!"

Once Marinette was Ladybug she wasted no time in throwing the weaponized Yo-Yo around the car and pulling to make enough room for Alya to crawl out. "Get to safety." Ladybug told her the Yo-Yo rolling back to her as she kicked Chat's staff into her hand before taking off after the Stonehearts.

Using the Yo-Yo to swing herself up, Ladybug landed on the head of the Stoneheart holding Araign while throwing the staff with good accuracy inside of the fist holding Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir expand your Staff." She said while Araign continued to struggle.

He was half-tempted to use his Venom Blast but he couldn't considering that would leave him with five minutes.

Right as Chat Noir freed himself, Ladybug jumped off of the head and wrapped the Yo-Yo around the feet of the Stoneheart making it trip-letting Araign go in the process with the arachnid jumping in, grabbing Chat before he could be stomped, the three regrouping a good bit away from the army of Stonehearts.

"Sorry for the delay." Ladybug apologized with a grin.

Araign sighed. "Better late than never." He said to her.

"Indeed my lady you have quite the knack for arriving in the nick of time." Chat Noir told her. "Now it is purrfect."

"Nah it's not perfect unless the day is saved and we celebrate with a victory toast." Araign commented.

"Oh you two are jokers are you?" Ladybug asked as the Stonehearts roared. "Fancy taking the high road, we need to get out of here."

Chat look surprised as Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to swing to the rooftops before following her with his staff vaulting him while Araign just ran up the wall. "We're not taking care of them?!"

"No in order to save them all we just need to take care of one." Ladybug said, Chat getting what she meant.

"Figured as much, that's why I moved towards the school when the Stoneheart Army began making their move." Araign said seeing that the original- Ivan- was standing at the on the Eiffel Tower, near the ground but at enough of a height to where if Chloe or Mylene were dropped they would surely die with helicopters circling him.

"Anyone getting a King Kong feeling from this?" Araign asked as they got closer right as Stoneheart threw Chloe in response to the Mayor demanding her back making him curse. "We won't make it-."

Ladybug swung in with her Yo-Yo leaving Araign and Chat Noir to sigh in relief when she caught Chloe.

"Alright once this is over I'm buying a Chemistry Set to try and make webbing."

The two landed near Ladybug as Chloe ran to hug her father while Stoneheart looked annoyed that they saved her.

"We can give the assault." The Security Chief said with Araign's eyes widening as he quickly ran towards them.

"Are you crazy?! He still has a hostage!" He reminded them.

"Plus shooting him would only make things worse-." Ladybug tried to say but the Security Chief had enough.

"We don't need Superheroes so leave this to the Professionals, you already failed."

Having enough while Ladybug looked affected, Araign glared. "Oh and you were doing such an amazing job before we showed up." He drawled earning a glare from the guy. "Look yes we failed but we know how to beat him, just trust us."

"They're right though," Ladybug said making both Araign and Chat Noir look at her like she was crazy. "If I just captured Stoneheart's Akuma all of this would be over, I'm not cut out to be a Superheroine."

"Ladybug none of us knew what to do with the Akuma so what if 'we' made a mistake." Araign said stressing on the 'we' part as this was all of their fault not just hers.

"He's right, we all make mistakes besides if you weren't cut out to be a Superheroine that girl wouldn't be here now." Chat Noir said referring to Chloe as he placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "So pull yourself together because they need us."

"The fact that you still chose to come out shows you're a hero," Araign said thinking about what Leopardon said. "So let's kick Rocko's butt and save both Ivan and that Mylene girl."

"The three of us together we're unstoppable." Chat continued raising a fist. "You with us?"

After a second Ladybug smiled. "Alright." She said her doubts now disappearing as she saw that they were being truthful in saying this-.

Coughing could be heard making everyone look at Stoneheart as he looked to be having a seizure right as Akuma's shot out of him forming a huge face that stared down at them in disdain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, listen to me carefully." The floating face began with Araign frowning.

"Don't look now but I think the big bad has just revealed himself."

"I am the Papillon," He declared and Araign had to refrain from snickering as the bad guy's name literally translated to Butterfly. "Ladybug. Chat Noir. Araign. Give me your Miraculous. The Ladybugs earrings, the Black Cat's Ring and-... Whatever the spider one is."

"It's a wristband get it right." Araign muttered in annoyance.

"And everything will go back to normal, the people have suffered enough because of you."

As he said that, Araign could see some people muttering-some of them now glaring at the three heroes.

' _He's turning the public against us._ ' Araign thought his shoulders slumping as he knew that they would listen to get their ordinary lives back.

Ladybug realized that too and frowned before she clapped and walked forward not really knowing what she was doing, but she wasn't going to just let him do that. "Nice try Papillon, but don't try and reverse the roles, we all know who the Super Villain is," She said with Papillon's face actually looking surprised while the news choppers were all focusing on Ladybug right now. "You're the one who transformed all these innocents into monsters of stone and rock.. Papillon, we don't know how long it'll take but we will find you and you'll be the one giving us your Miraculous."

With that she ran forward, and what happened next made Araign wish he had a camera to take a picture of everyone's stupefied face as she took her Yo-Yo and slashed through the face quite a few times, getting rid of it as the Yo-Yo absorbed the Akuma's.

As she landed on the lower part of the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug looked behind her to see the camera's freezing up momentarily before taking a breath. "I'm making a promise to all of you, no matter whether someone tries to hurt you Ladybug, Chat Noir and Araign will do everything in their power to help you."

She finished that up by releasing the purified Akuma's that were now white butterflies.

Cheers erupted from the crowd while Araign looked relieved.

Ladybug just prevented everyone from going angry mob on them, who knew she had it in her.

Chat Noir seemed to agree with his thoughts. "Doesn't matter who she is under that mask but I love her, this Girl."

"Alright _Romeo_ , so you ready to save the day?" Araign asked with an eye roll but he had a grin that Chat Noir copied.

"Born ready _Webs._ "

* * *

Papillon looked annoyed as he watched the News after seeing Ladybug's declaration. "Bah that's the problem with Superheroes they're too heroic," He said annoyed at how his plan backfired on him but he still had an ace. "Stoneheart! They're going to try and tear your loved one away from you. Take their Miraculous! After that, they won't be able to do anything against you."

* * *

"Okay Papillon," Stoneheart said hearing him right as the three heroes landed in front of him. "You will never take Mylene away from me!"

With that he began to climb the tower like King Kong.

"Come to me my Stone Men!"

The Tower began to shake, making the heroes turn to see the army making their way to them.

"Great an army we can't hit now what?" Chat asked not doing any puns now as even he agreed this wasn't the time.

"We can make them hit each other but this won't end unless we get the Akuma on the original Stoneheart." Araign said Ladybug giving a nod of agreement.

"And we know where it is." Ladybug said as like last time, Stoneheart kept the hand with Mylene closed showing it was in there with her.

Chat Noir smirked. "So how do we get it?"

"Okay we know he's in love with her-."

"First I've heard of this," Araign commented in surprise. "Man this really is King Kong."

Ladybug frowned before her eyes widened an idea coming to her. "That's it we don't have to separate Maylene from Stoneheart, on the contrary we have to bring them closer! They're made for each other but they don't know it."

With that she began to climb the Tower with her Yo-Yo leaving Araign dumbfounded by what she just said while Chat scratched the back of his head. "I didn't understand everything but oh well, I trust you."

As Chat followed Araign groaned. "Okay I know this is the City of Love but seriously? How is that going to work?"

What was Ladybug on to come up with that?

But seeing as they had no other plans, Araign knew they had to do something.

He was way behind them but catching up fast due to running up the tower while Chat used his reflexes to jump from perch to perch and Ladybug zipped up with her Yo-Yo, the News Chopper catching their every move.

Ladybug made it to the very top right as Mylene shouted. "Help! I'm scared of heights!"

"Everything is going to be alright."

Both Chat Noir and Araign made it on the last floor right as the Stoneheart army climbed up there, the former taking his staff out while Araign crouched.

"Okay Ladybug whatever you're doing, do it fast." Araign called out as he had to jump out of the way of being stomped on. "Preferably before we trash a national monument!"

"So how do you intend to bring them closer than they already are?" Chat couldn't help but ask as he made his way around the Stonehearts, his tail twitching as it was nearly grabbed.

"With our powers." Ladybug called out. "Lucky Charm!"

Araign spared the moment to look up expecting to see the inflatable suit only for a parachute to come out this time. "Wait is your power literally luck?!" He asked before looking at Chat. "Think if she learns to control it, she can win the lottery?"

"Purrhaps." Chat said with Ladybug putting it on.

"Guys, get ready." Ladybug said as she wrapped her Yo-Yo around the arm holding Mylene and Stoneheart's head before pulling inadvertently making them kiss.

"I have no words." A dumbfounded Araign said as it actually worked, Stoneheart opening his hand in surprise from what happened, the Akuma falling out as Mylene barely grabbed onto a stone finger to prevent herself from falling.

Chat laughed as he jumped down, racing past the Akuma before using the staff to knock it up to Ladybug right as it jammed into the Tower, allowing for him to come to a stop.

Grabbing the Akuma, Ladybug broke the crystal to get to the butterfly and was about to capture it only for Stoneheart to revert back to Ivan the result being him and Mylene falling down the Tower.

"Chat!" Araign called out as he jumped grabbing Ivan, Chat Noir getting the message as he jumped off of the staff, grabbing Mylene before grabbing the staff again.

Seeing they had it covered, Ladybug began to purify the Akuma right as Araign quickly had Ivan hang onto his back before he reached out and slammed his hand on the Tower crying out as there was a loud pop from the sudden stop.

Thankfully from the way he was holding Ivan the former super villain didn't suffer from the whiplash but Araign felt pain in his arm that was definitely dislocated at this point and it was taking all of his will to not cry out from this.

Ivan looked up at him in shock hearing the noise his arm made and his short cry of pain before Araign planted his feet on the edge to let his arm free as it was clear that it hung limply.

"You alright?" Araign asked trying to keep pain from his tone.

"I-I should be asking you that." Ivan said worried for him.

Now that the Akuma was out of his system a second time he was back to normal.

"What this? I'm fine." Araign lied as he slowly walked down the Tower using his good hand to hold onto Ivan. "The important thing is that you and everyone else is safe."

As he did that he saw Ladybug using the parachute to get down, Chat and Mylene hitching a ride.

Araign barely made it to the ground when Ladybug threw the parachute into the air and what looked to be million of ladybugs flew out and covered everything in seconds.

Just like that the damage from their fight was fixed along with the Stoneheart army changing back with Araign blinking his logical side about ready to go on strike with the weird stuff he's seen these last two days.

He won't lie though that has to be the best superpower a hero could have.

"You can fix stuff?" Chat asked in disbelief seeing this while Araign made his way to them, helping Ivan walk but also using his bulk to hide his dislocated arm.

"At this point I'm just going to roll with it." Araign muttered with Chat giving a laugh.

As everything seemed to be fixed, Araign realized that he hasn't received a call from his Aunt at all and got a bad feeling before he slowly backed up and took off without saying good-bye, the camera's catching his sudden retreat.

"Araign?" Chat called out seeing that. "Wow left without a good-bye?"

"We should follow his example," Ladybug said knowing she had a few minutes before smiling as she got between Ivan and Mylene. "And I believe you both have a lot to talk about."

Immediately Ivan grew nervous and backed up thinking that if his chances with Mylene were low before this whole situation definitely made her hate him.

Ladybug however took the song lyrics that were the source of the Akuma and gave it to Mylene. "After you read this." She said with Ivan now looking panicked.

Mylene however looked surprised at seeing the lyrics about her and began to speak with Ivan. "Wow this is amazing-er too bad I couldn't understand you when you were yelling-I mean singing."

"I scared you huh?" Ivan asked looking ashamed. "Sorry."

Ivan was unprepared for when Mylene hugged him and his whole face went red while Ladybug watched with a smile.

"We should go." She said to Chat who gave a nod.

"After mew my lady." Chat flirted.

Before they could leave however Ivan looked at them. "Wait can you tell Araign thanks for saving me?" He asked hopefully. "And that I hope his arm gets better."

That made the two heroes stop. "His arm?" Ladybug asked looking at him.

"What about his arm?" Chat asked a bit worried.

* * *

Araign landed in the alley near the Bakery and focused, changing back to Peter-.

Oh man the pain was definitely worse now as Peter fell over clutching his dislocated arm, Leopardon yawning before seeing his condition. "Partner!"

"How am I going to explain this to Aunt May?" Peter asked crying out when Leopardon poked his arm.

"I can fix this, but you might want to bite down on something," Leopardon said looking at Peter. "I'm not going to lie, it will hurt but it will pass."

Peter gave a nod and used his good hand to pull his shirt up to his mouth and bit down on it.

"Okay on three," Leopardon said taking a hold of the arm. "One."

He twisted the arm and with a loud pop it was placed back in the socket, Peter scream of shock and pain muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

Leopardon let go of his now very sore arm as Peter panted. "What happened to two and three?" He couldn't help but ask his Kwami rolling his eyes.

"If I did it on three you would've tensed and the pain would've been worse." Leopardon said to Peter, as the teen stood up.

"Thanks." Peter said to Leopardon who just looked away.

"Can't leave my partner hanging like that now can I?" Leopardon asked with Peter smiling. "Now about my payment in candy."

"I swear you're addicted to sweets." Peter said as the Kwami hasn't eaten anything but those since the other day.

"A Kwami has to eat what a Kwami has to eat." Leopardon said taking care to disappear into his backpack right as Peter entered the Bakery, not a moment too soon as Ladybug barely made it to the roof of the Bakery as her time limit expired changing her back to Marinette.

"Great job Marinette, see? I told you that you had what it took." Tikki cheered with a smile before seeing her worried face. "What is it?"

"Ivan said Araign's arm got hurt when he saved him." Marinette said as after Ivan told them that both Chat Noir and her began to look for the spider-themed hero but due to her being on the clock, Chat told her that they would continue looking for him later.

Sure they weren't exactly friends but the three of them fought together twice to save Paris, surely that means they could be worried.

* * *

Chat sighed when he snuck into his bedroom so his father wouldn't have to worry about him, changing back with Plagg yawning and waiting expectantly.

"Here." Adrien fished cheese out from his bag, not watching as the Kwami ate it in one bite.

With that he turned the news on showing the fight and frowned as he remembered how Araign disappeared after he apparently injured his arm.

"It doesn't make any sense, why didn't he say anything?" He muttered as if he was injured both he and he was pretty sure Ladybug would've helped him.

Plagg shrugged not knowing himself. "If he chose not to let you know then that's his decision."

* * *

"But that's a stupid decision." Marinette said with Tikki's suggestion while giving her some cookies she snuck out of the bakery after seeing her parents to reassure them that she was alright and seeing May speaking with Peter. "If he's hurt he needs help."

"Maybe you can ask why he did that next time you see him?" Tikki suggested to her.

"That depends on how bad the situation is." Marinette said with a sigh knowing that they only came out when the Akuma were free.

"Ooh how about you three set up a meeting spot?" Tikki brought up.

* * *

"A meeting spot?" Adrien looked at Plagg in surprise.

"Yes so you three can talk without a situation going on," Plagg drawled a bit lazily as he stretched like a cat. "Surely that's better than running around looking for each other."

"Huh that's actually a good idea." Adrien mused cupping his chin. "But where?"

* * *

Peter yawned as he entered his room, his arm still sore, but he was happy that he managed to reassure his Aunt that he was safe.

Instead of going to bed however, he pulled out his little science notebook and flipped through it-coming to a stop at a blank page.

"You about to recreate the formula?" Leopardon asked eating a bonbon that Peter managed to buy while in the bakery.

"Yeah, I'm going to start with the formula for glue and work on it from there." Peter said knowing that the webbing he used in the first fight against Stoneheart was stronger and more durable than glue. "I'll also have to buy a chemistry set to experiment with it too."

Hopefully nothing will happen tomorrow so he could do that.

As he worked on the formula, Peter looked at Leopardon. "So can I add some things to the suit?" He asked referring to the one that he transformed into.

"I can allow that, you have something in mind?" Plagg asked curiously.

"Well a utility belt for one," Peter said remembering some comics he read. "I need something to store extra webbing if my web shooters run out."

Maybe he should recreate them to where he can use them outside of costume if the need calls for it?

Plus he could also add a few more gadgets to the belt if he comes up with any.

"I must say none of my past partners took the initiative like you have, heck the web shooters weren't even a thing until my last partner made them." Leopardon commented earning a surprised look from Peter.

"Who exactly were your past partners?"

"You know them from history although it was twisted to hide them." Leopardon said confusing Peter. "My first partner was Arachne-."

"Wait she was real?" Peter asked in surprise with Leopardon giving a nod.

"Yes but she used threads instead of webbing to bind her enemies, quite the fighter despite the stigma with female heroes during that age." Leopardon said crossing his arms. "Then we have Anansi who was made a God in African Culture with his abilities, quite the prankster though."

"Wow." Peter said looking at his wristband.

"We also have Veeho from a group of Native Americans-the Cheyennes." Leopardon had smiles as he remembered them fondly.

"Anyone else?"

Leopardon immediately darkened. "No." He said not wanting to mention Ezekiel.

Although Ezekiel did make the web shooters and showed promise in the beginning he began to abuse the power before it was stripped away from him. It was too bad he never learned how to make the webbing as Ezekiel kept that one close to his chest.

Plus he didn't want to mention Cassandra Webb or the Great Weaver to Peter as there was time for that when he's ready to learn more.

Peter looked a little worried at the dark look on Leopardon and decided not to ask anymore.

"Hey Leopardon." Peter spoke up a bit later hesitantly.

"What is it?" The Kwami looked at his partner who made an impressive leap in the formulas in the last hour of silence, four pages written.

"Do I just have to be out there for Akuma's?" Peter asked as this has been bothering him since the first fight with Stoneheart.

"Well no but why?" Leopardon tone held caution.

Peter looked out the window. "So theoretically I can transform and patrol the streets for regular crime?" He asked remembering how on the news some of the heroes in New York like Daredevil and Moon Knight did that with street crime.

Leopardon frowned a bit. "Now why would you want to do that?" He asked thinking it was a little stupid with the added danger.

Peter went silent for a bit.

"... Partner?"

"Two weeks ago a burglar broke into our home back in the States." Peter finally said looking at the Kwami. "That home invasion ended as a murder with my Uncle being shot."

Leopardon looked surprised by that before realizing it made sense considering he's only seen the Aunt from that picture on the table.

"Maybe it's a stupid desire to somehow find the man as he wasn't caught but Uncle Ben once told me that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility," Peter said seeing traffic pass by on the streets. "At first I didn't want this power because I thought I would screw up."

"And now?" Leopardon asked getting an idea of what he meant.

"Now, I want to make sure that what happened to me won't happen to anyone else," Peter said turning to Leopardon. "I won't use the special ability unless it's an Akuma attack so I won't be risking changing back on these patrols."

Leopardon was quiet for a bit as Peter explained his idea and after a bit he gave a nod.

"Even if I wanted to I can't exactly stop you." Leopardon said with a grin, flying up to Peter. "But it's nice that you asked for my opinion on this one."

"Well it wouldn't have felt right to force you." Peter said a bit embarrassed.

But he was happy that Leopardon seemed to be on board with this.

* * *

The next day Marinette held back a groan as it began to rain after school but she was happy that it actually finished without an Akuma attack.

Not only that but she finally stood up to Chloe along with Alya.

So a little rain wouldn't dampen her spirits-.

"Hey." Marinette now frowned when Adrien walked up to her, holding an umbrella that wasn't opened yet.

Seeing that she looked away from him, Adrien winced before sighing as he recalled Nino's advice about telling the truth.

"I wanted you to know that last time I was trying to remove the gum from your chair," He said while Marinette looked towards him. "That part was true."

He then sighed opening his umbrella in the process.

"I never went to school before so I never had any friends." Adrien said to her. "So all of this for me… It's new."

He then smiled and placed the umbrella over Marinette's head much to her surprise before she saw that he was holding it out.

Slowly she reached and accepted it, her fingers accidentally brushing against his as she grabbed it right when he let go.

Adrien backed up as she held the Umbrella giving the two time to smile at each other before Marinette accidently pressed a button, causing the Umbrella to close over her head.

Looking taken aback, Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the surprise-not in a mean way as Marinette managed to get herself out looking embarrassed but laughing at the same.

Still chuckling, Adrien gave Marinette a wave good-bye and walked away in the rain. "See you tomorrow then."

Dropping her bag, Marinette quickly spoke. "Yes, see you to… see you morrowto-wait no see you torromoto-I mean why am I stuttering?!"

Tikki flew out with a laugh. "I think I know why." She lightly teased with Marinette going red a bit.

As that happened with Adrien walking away, he saw Plagg poke his head out. "It's your first day of school and you already have a girlfriend."

Instead of looking embarrassed, Adrien laughed. "Nonsense she's just a friend." He said gasping a bit as the realization hit him. "A friend."

With a big smile, Adrien continued on his way.

Unknown to them an elderly man was watching them as a Turtle Kwami showed up. "You made some good choices Master." He said with the Fu chuckling.

"Indeed I did Wayzz but it seems I wasn't the only one… Was I Web?"

He turned to see Cassandra Web now in a wheelchair with a red sash over her eyes, an umbrella over her. "Fu it's been awhile."

"Twenty Years if I remember correctly." Fu said looking lost in memories. "I'm surprised really, I could've sworn you said back then that the Spider Miraculous would never see the light of day after the last wielder."

"And I intended to keep it that way, but it's needed now more than ever." Web said the implications not lost on Fu.

"Another vision?" He asked knowing that outside of being the keeper of the Spider Miraculous-even wielding it once-Cassandra Web was a Mutant Telepathic Seer who sometimes saw the future. "And I suppose you can't tell me?"

"You know as well as I do that there are still laws that I follow Fu." Web said in amusement before looking serious. "You made quite the risk handing out the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous."

"As did you with the Spider." Fu returned a grim look on his face.

"Ah but I had the advantage of looking into the young boy's future." Web said with Fu shaking his head.

"And I researched them before I tested them," Fu said as while he made the risk he saw potential in the two he chose before he smiled sadly. "You know you can visit anytime right?"

"I know," Web said with a smile of her own before thunder boomed. "But I'm afraid my time here is limited."

The way she said that made Fu tense before she began to wheel away.

"Master?" Wayzz who has been quiet throughout the whole discussion asked while Fu sighed.

"Take care of yourself old friend." He said to his old partner.

* * *

Thunder boomed while Peter worked in his room.

Thankfully he managed to actually get a chemistry set earlier that day before the storm started-with some help from his Aunt who was happy that he chose to stay at the Bakery after getting it.

"No another failure." Peter muttered as he also bought a few ingredients that he figured would work and he was running out.

He was currently holding a fire extinguisher as foam covered the chemicals before it spontaneously combust again leaving him to spray it some more.

This was the twelfth failure.

"You'll get it eventually." Leopardon said with Peter sighing. "That attempt actually looked close."

"Yeah until it caught on fire." Peter commented dryly as he was thankful that his Aunt made him take a fire extinguisher into his room for when he did this.

"Okay one last try."

* * *

Marinette was walking up to her room after getting some supplies to work on her latest fashion design project only to hear what sounded suspiciously like an explosion from Peter's room followed by the sound of a fire extinguisher.

"Okay regret! Major regret!" Peter was shouting.

"Should you check on him?" Tikki asked poking her head out. "That sounded bad."

Marinette shifted her supplies to try not to drop it and knocked.

As she waited, she swore she heard two voices before Peter opened the door, with soot on his face, his hair everywhere and glasses cock-eyed.

"Is everything alright?" Marinette asked while Peter laughed very nervously.

"Y-Yeah just a little science experiment gone wrong," Peter lied sheepishly. "I'm kind of a science geek and love to experiment although that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Okay?" Marinette wasn't sure what to say to that considering science wasn't her strong point before peeking behind him.

Peter blinked at that as she saw some scorch marks on the floor that Peter knew he would have to scrub soon.

"I could've sworn I heard another voice before I knocked." Marinette commented as Peter tensed realizing she heard Leopardon.

"Oh that was Harry, he's a friend of mine back in New York-since my hands were full I had my phone on speaker." Peter said quickly while laughing. "I told him I would call back before I answered the door."

Then he decided to change the subject.

"So what about you?" Peter asked seeing the supplies in her hand.

"Oh nothing special, just a design I'm working on." Marinette said with a smile.

"That's pretty cool," Peter said before feeling Leopardon poke him in the back. "Well I won't hold you up."

"Right see you." Marinette left while Peter closed the door.

"Okay that was a close one." Peter muttered looking at Leopardon.

"Well you'll be happy to see this," He said floating towards the test tubes where only one wasn't shattered. "You actually did it."

"Wait really?" Peter asked in surprise before locking his door for when he would transform as well as close his blinds.

He was thankful he bought extra test tubes though.

"Alright now listen carefully and I'll tell you how to fill the cartridges." Leopardon said with Peter looking right at him.

A few moments later he stood in his room as Araign and finished refilling the cartridges.

"Alright." He muttered aiming at the ceiling.

' _Thwip._ '

Seeing the webbing stick made Araign grin like a lunatic.

He pulled on it to see if it was stable before he began to climb it.

It was elastic enough to not tear and sticky enough at the end to stay where it hits.

The webs he'll admit looks different from the one that he had used on his first transformation but they worked.

Araign gave a laugh. "And people back home mocked me for being a science nerd."

If only they could see him now.

Letting go as he landed in a crouch, Araign looked at his extra test tubes and got to work on recreating the latest part of the experiment… Just on a lower heat setting to avoid any more explosions.

Two days was when he'll begin his small patrol because he'll need to make a belt for the costume.

He just had so many ideas for stuff he wants to build for his new alter-ego but he had little to no funding.

"I'll figure this out someday." Araign muttered changing back with Leopardon stretching-seeing the web strand sticking to the ceiling.

"So what do you plan to do to hide this?" Leopardon asked, making Peter pale a bit in realization.

"... Crap."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright man this was fun to type and just as long as the first chapter along with both Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir getting more screen time along with Peter/Spider-Man/Araign.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be featuring his first patrol as well as a mess he might or might not get into-like for instance I think I might make Tombstone be the Big Man of Paris while Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin of New York, just to give someone for Spider-Man to fight instead of Papillon as he's both Ladybug and Chat Noir's enemy.**_

 _ **Now let me point some stuff out here, no Peter didn't make the web shooters in this story as while he has the capability he needed a weapon for the transformation like how Chat had the Staff and Ladybug had the Yo-Yo, he'll make other gadgets to add to his arsenal as well-he might also make gadgets for Chat Noir and Ladybug if he wants to.**_

 _ **Also I figured with Peter's history of being bullied he would instinctively hide any injuries like with his dislocated arm from the sudden stop using his hand only instead of webs-plus while he's fought with Chat Noir and Ladybug he doesn't exactly trust them enough as of yet so that's another reason why he hid his injury along with the fact that 'Superheroes' are supposed to look invincible-at least in his mind so he didn't want it to get out that he was injured.**_

 _ **Okay, hope you enjoyed the brief lesson on the past wielders of the Spider Miraculous-I delved deep into Spider Legends to find some of them.**_

 _ **Finally yes Fu and Web have a history together-more will be explored on that in future chapters.**_

 _ **And man I had a lot of requests for the pairing and I'll keep an open mind for all of them until I come to a decision.**_

 _ **Now for Reviews.**_

 _ **DragonEmperor999: Thanks.**_

 _ **Linkonpark100: Still undecided on that part but it may happen or it may not.**_

 _ **Kival737101: Felicia's a major Spider-Man character so she will be put in.**_

 _ **Iwymoisiraslom: Haha thanks, I was surprised when someone asked me if I was interested in doing a story with Ladybug and Chat Noir. At first I wasn't sure until I saw the show and I got hooked.**_

 _ **Galabrax: Thanks and here are your answers in order. 1) Possibly but not for awhile. 2) Don't know about that I was thinking of the original but the Super Akuma does sound promising. 3) Yes, you can't have Spider-Man without a Clone Saga. 4) Eventually yes. 5) The Other will be a part of this Miraculous but I won't say anymore as it will be spoiled if I do. 6) Oh that has yet to be decided. 7) Perhaps. 8) Ezekiel has history with being a former wielder but make no mistake he will show up. 9) When they do yes-however this dimension might have its own Morlun whose history runs deep with the Spider Miraculous.**_

 _ **Suntan140: I'll take the pairing choices into consideration and I'm happy you enjoyed this story.**_

 _ **Foxchick1: I may or may not-depends on what responses I get.**_

 _ **Guest1: I might do that.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Yup, I figured Madame Web would be the sole keeper of the Spider Miraculous despite Fu having most of them. As for Peter's powers in the comics aren't they mystical in origin anyways? Glad you liked the name as for the transformation words, I'm going by the French Dubbed with English subtitles-both Marinette and Adrien say the exact same thing. The pairing is still up in the air but I do like the suggestions. As for Jameson he solely focused on Spider-Man because in the comics he thought the web head purposely sabotaged the Launch System to steal glory from his son-so if something similar happens here he will only go after Peter but at times will add Ladybug and Chat Noir to the list but only because Araign is 'influencing' them.**_

 _ **Zx: Thanks, glad you liked this.**_

 _ **AlienGhostWizard14: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Piteo: Thanks for the review and thank you for the suggestion on the pairing. Hope you continue to enjoy this.**_

 _ **Matt: You make a good point with the Scorpion being a Miraculous rather than the Goblin-although you kind of lost me on the bat part.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Thrill of the Hunt Part 1

_**First off sorry for not updating my Red-X story like I wanted to-I couldn't focus whenever I tried to type it and decided to take a step back for a day or two before trying again. Sorry about that and now here's the chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 03: Thrill of the Hunt Part 1**_

Peter wiped his brow a day later as he observed his handy work.

It was a red belt with pouches made-he discretely asked Marinette on how sewing worked he saw some of her work the other day-she ended up leaving it on the table the other day.

He had to feign like he was just impressed instead of taking notes-although he didn't really have to considering he was amazed by how it looked.

But it helped with him making the belt and he had the pouches filled with extra web cartridges for his web shooters.

On the plus side he also figured out his brand of webbing dissolved after an hour, so he wouldn't have to worry about hiding the web he had on the ceiling.

He still had so many ideas on what he could add to his gear written in his science notebook, just not enough funding to keep up with it.

"It looks tacky." Leopardon commented with Peter frowning.

"Hey it's my first time making something like this, I think it's cool." Peter said defensively.

While Leopardon rolled his eyes, Peter thought back to the news he watched earlier.

Apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't out there fighting regular crime-either they haven't thought of it yet or are just focusing on Akuma's but right now he was going to enjoy his first ever patrol.

Especially now that he can web-swing again.

"So you ready?" Peter asked with a grin looking at the time to see that it was ten at night.

"I'm charged and ready to go Partner."

Once transformation later and Araign moved out the window-after listening to his newly dubbed 'Spider-Sense' to see if anyone was watching.

He got a very detailed explanation on his sixth sense that made him realize if he just focused he would be untouchable in a fight. Not only that but he could also use it to tell if someone is following him or just thinking about harming him.

So all in all it was incredibly useful but he just didn't know how to use it effectively until now.

Shooting a strand of webbing after two blocks of parkour, Araign swung across the city doing an acrobatic back flip, shooting another strand to continue.

After a bit he managed to find some people in an alley loading stolen jewelry in a truck. "Doing some late night shopping?" Araign announced his presence as he hung upside down on a web, slowly descending with the thugs looking up at him. "I'm going to have to ask to see your receipts."

"It's Araign?!"

' _Oh too easy._ ' Araign grinned before he gasped dramatically.

"What Araign? Where?" He made a show of looking around. "Oh I get so flustered meeting a celebrity that I don't know what to say."

Seeing that he was mocking them, one of the men pulled a pistol out but Araign shot a strand of webbing, rendering it useless before he jumped down kicking the guy back, making sure to pull his hits.

"Now that's not nice, I mean here I am-," He ducked a punch before grabbing another to throw the guy into the group. "Just swinging around and I thought I'd introduce myself to the locals."

His head buzzing, Araign just leaned to the left to dodge a crowbar from bashing his head in.

"But man you guys just have no manners-it's a wonder that people come around this place," Araign finished by webbing them to the wall-in various positions that he found humorous. "Oh well say hi to the boys in blue for me."

With that he swung off right as the Police came to answer the silent alarm, finding them webbed up along with a note saying 'Courtoisie de votre quartier amical, Araign. ( _Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood, Spider.)_ '

"Yahoo!" Araign did another back flip as he swung across the city, making it to the Eiffel Tower, landing on it.

It was good to be back as Araign.

' _Too bad I start school in three days._ ' Araign thought knowing that he would have to keep patrols short on school nights.

But for now he was good.

So with that he saw a car speeding with the police chasing them and grinned.

Hero Time.

So he swung over the car and landed on the hood. "Hey what's up?" He asked hearing the people inside the car scream. "Wow how exciting for you, you're just here driving around, minding your own business and 'Oh my God' Araign just dropped in out of nowhere."

They swerved to both turn and try to throw the hero off with him giving a chuckle.

"Yeah I stick to things so you won't be able to shake me-." He stopped his spider-sense going off letting him know to jump at that very moment as one of them shot at the windshield shattering the glass that shot in towards the occupants with how fast they were going. "Okay I should probably stop screwing around."

With that said he shot in there, kicking the driver into his passenger and webbed them together before wincing as he looked at the car.

He was thirteen, he didn't know how to drive.

"So… I have no license so either you tell me which one the brake is or we crash headfirst into the wall." Araign said casually seeing them pale before yelling out which one was the brake. "Thanks."

With that said he hit the brake and shifted the gear to park before climbing out and swinging off.

* * *

"Is this live?" A voice asked as a camera was showing one of the new heroes in Paris apprehending a group of criminals.

"It is." The man showing the video confirmed, showing he was a short man in a suit, with dark hair and an unusually shaped head.

"Then I've seen enough." The man in the shadows said sitting back as he contemplated his next move.

When these heroes showed up, he figured there would be a risk of them interfering with his business but he waited to see what would happen as this 'Papillon' was around because that would take the attention off of his transactions.

The man will admit that they haven't lost anything from this little incident and it begs the question on if this 'Araign' even knew if he existed or not.

But he also knew that overtime if this continued it will all add up and destroy everything he worked so hard to build.

"Contact Kravinoff and tell him that I have a job for him," He said thinking about the Russian Hunter that helped him in the past before. "One that even he would find interesting."

"He's already on his way." The man said with a smirk knowing how his boss thought. "Anything else?"

"Make sure that our men know that they might have a little insect problem." The man in the shadows said. "And Hammerhead, make sure it's only Araign."

"Sir?" Hammerhead questioned with a quirked brow.

Surely the boss knew that if they did take Araign out the other two heroes would no doubt come after them.

"This Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't interfered so no going after them," The man said as while he may be a crime boss he had a little honor in his business. "Besides we need someone to take on this 'Papillon' until we know more about him."

Hammerhead gave a nod seeing the point the Big Man made.

* * *

The next morning, Peter yawned in exhaustion as he spent a good three hours on patrol before heading back to the Bakery to get some sleep that way he could avoid being exhausted the next morning.

Small steps after all.

"Peter you alright?" Sabine asked walking downstairs to see bags under his eyes while his hair looked everywhere as he ate a bowl of cereal.

"Just didn't get much sleep." Peter said not saying why with a shrug although he kept eyeing the candy dish for some reason. "Thanks for asking."

He then blinked and looked over at the woman.

"So is Aunt May up?"

"Nah she's still asleep, I think volunteering to work at the Bakery tired her out," Sabine said although Peter could hear the worried tone that Sabine had for his Aunt. "She could use some rest."

"I see," Peter said before blinking. "I take it that Monsieur Dupain is working downstairs?"

"Just preparing for the opening, we don't open for another hour," Sabine said looking at the time. "I should make sure Marinette wakes up for school."

As Sabine left, Peter turned to see Leopardon stick his head out from the candy dish. "You are seriously going to get caught at this rate." Peter deadpanned to him.

"Partner I know when to hide," Leopardon snarked at him. "Besides you want your powers for Patrol or Akuma Attacks I need to eat."

Peter rolled his eyes as Leopardon devoured a piece of candy before hearing footsteps, making him fly right into Peter's jacket.

"Morning." Marinette greeted rushing to the kitchen to get herself a bowl of cereal while Sabine made her way down the stairs again.

"You're in a rush." Peter commented in surprise.

Marinette shrugged grabbing some cocoa powder along with some milk. "I don't want to be late." She said with a shrug although she swore Tikki giggled at the real reason in her bag.

Uncapping the milk she went to pour it in the bowl only to accidentally knock the cocoa powder down, the cap flying off to hit the broom that fell down, knocking an orange out of the bowl, where it rolled.

Peter just stared as the orange rolled off the table as Marinette tried to grab it but she ended up knocking it into the ceiling fan where it shot right into the bookshelf knocking the books off of it.

Thankfully the mess ended there while Peter blinked slowly.

That was something he used to see in cartoons.

Sabine calmly picked the books up while Marinette groaned at the mess that happened showing that it was a little bit of a regular occurrence.

"Don't worry about the mess I'll get it cleaned up." Sabine said to her daughter who looked embarrassed at another bout of her clumsiness.

"I'll help." Peter offered as he hasn't really done anything around here except stay in his room.

As he picked up the cocoa container, Marinette sighed and turned on the TV for the news right as it got to an interesting story.

" _ **-and that's it for the weather. Now we have a lot of eyewitness reports of one of the Guardians of Paris, Araign being sighted last night stopping various crimes.**_ " The reporter said with Peter hiding a grin while Marinette looked surprised by this as the camera changed to a few people.

" _ **He just swung by and the next thing I know this thief was hanging by the lamp post.**_ "

" _ **I was so scared after I was pulled into an alley before Araign showed up.**_ "

" _ **His jokes might be bad but he's pretty cool.**_ "

Peter frowned at that last one as it continued.

" _ **Now the real question is where were the other two guardians of Paris during all of this?**_ " The reporter asked before Peter tuned the rest out.

"Araign was out there last night?" Marinette asked seemingly forgetting she wasn't by herself as she ate the cereal.

She couldn't think of a reason why he would be out, truthfully Marinette figured that they would only come out when Papillon makes a move.

"It's something isn't it?" Sabine said with a chuckle, placing the orange back in the bowl after wiping it off. "Heroes in Paris, after hearing about stuff like this happening so many times from May."

"Yeah this was the norm in New York," Peter said with a short laugh. "Of course it usually stayed in the city so I didn't see anything like it in Queens."

"Didn't you hang out with your friends in the city?" Marinette asked in surprise as she's only heard stories about New York.

"Uh yeah but my friends usually had things to do." Peter said not mentioning how Harry had to remain at home while his father was on Business Trips or Gwen moving back and forth between her divorced parents.

Eddie was in his third year of High School and MJ was one of his newest friends before he moved.

So he never really hung out with them as much as he would've liked to. But they were still pretty close.

Not wanting to continue that conversation, Peter changed the subject. "So don't you have to hurry?"

That worked as Marinette's head whipped towards the clock seeing that she would be late if she didn't leave now.

"Oh man, bye Mom." She stopped to give a quick peck to Sabine before giving a quick wave to Peter as she ran off.

Sabine smiled as her daughter left, turning to Peter after doing so. "So Peter have you made any friends since you've been here?" She asked curiously to get to know her friend's nephew.

Peter's mind immediately flashed to Chat Noir and Ladybug as they were the only people he interacted with in this Country besides Marinette and her parents.

"Well I met two people, although I didn't really get a name because of the Stoneheart incident," Peter said not really lying but not giving out too much either. "I think I'll wait until I start school to make some friends-it'll be easier there."

' _Although I don't know if I can handle another Flash here._ ' Peter thought with a frown remembering his old friend turned school bully.

Looking back to the TV as it changed back to the weather forecast once more for people who might've missed it, Peter nearly jumped as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Um excuse me." Peter said politely, taking his now empty bowl to the sink to rinse it out as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _ **Hey Pete.**_ " A familiar voice came through making Peter smile as he began to talk in English.

"Harry? Not that I'm unhappy with the call but isn't it a bit late on your side?" Peter couldn't help but ask while Sabine decided to pay more attention to the News to avoid eavesdropping.

" _ **Yeah nearly two in the morning but I can't really sleep,**_ " Harry Osborn said with a shrug. " _ **How's the City of Love?**_ "

"Paris is great from what I've seen so far," Peter left the room. "How about New York?"

" _ **Just the usual stuff with Middle School starting back up, although Flash seems bored.**_ "

"Tch, I wonder why?" Peter muttered in annoyance while Leopardon poked his head out of the jacket curiously.

" _ **It's not just him though, Gwen, MJ, Eddie and I miss you pal.**_ " Harry said with a sigh.

"Yeah same here Harry, Paris might be great and all but it doesn't have you guys here." Peter said a sad smile on his face. "But this move is good for Aunt May."

" _ **I understand that,**_ " Harry said quickly backtracking as he didn't want to sound selfish to his best friend. " _ **How is she?**_ "

"Aunt May is holding up, that's all the two of us can really do." Peter said feeling the pain that was slowly becoming familiar.

It got a bit silent between them before Harry coughed trying to change the subject. " _ **So anything interesting happening in Paris?**_ "

"Well Paris got its very own Superheroes." Peter said with a smile, idly wondering what the guys back home would say if they knew Peter was officially a Superhero.

" _ **Get out, you serious?**_ " Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's all over the news in Paris," Peter said reaching his room to head in. "Three Heroes team up to fight an army of people turned into Stone creatures by a mad man who oddly enough calls himself the French equivalent of a Butterfly."

Harry snorted at that. " _ **Seriously, a butterfly?**_ "

"Yeah, doesn't make him any less dangerous though considering he showed to be able to give people powers and control them." Peter said with Harry now wincing on his end.

" _ **Dang.**_ "

"So why did you really call?" Peter asked curiously.

Harry went silent on the other end before sighing. " _ **Dad's been talking about a business trip in a few months, guess where he'll be heading?**_ "

Peter blinked, realization dawning on him. "Paris?"

" _ **Yeah, apparently he wants Oscorp Industries to go International.**_ " Harry shook his head.

"I see." Peter looked down remembering how Norman Osborn-Harry's father-was a man who put his company first and from Peter's experience with the man he was brutal, calculative and seems to think that Harry isn't trying hard enough in school.

The man did seem to like Peter though, so the brunette figured that was good?

Still out of all the Countries Norman Osborn could've chosen it was the same one that Peter himself was in?

' _What am I thinking?_ ' Peter nearly gave a laugh at the idiotic thought.

Yes Norman has compared Peter to Harry a few times like how a parent would compare siblings but there are hundreds of reasons for him to start his own version of Oscorp in Paris.

"You think you'll be able to come when he does?" Peter asked only for Harry to groan.

" _ **Probably not, he'll want me in school here instead of in another Country,**_ " Harry muttered, wincing as he heard footsteps. " _ **I have to go.**_ "

"Alright, talk to you later." Peter said hanging up while Leopardon finally came out of hiding.

"So your friend might be coming to Paris?" Leopardon asked curiously with Peter shaking his head.

"I hope he can but given Mr. Osborn's… Personality that might not happen." Peter said rubbing his hair.

* * *

"So you're a DJ?" Adrien asked in surprise as he and Nino were talking to get to know each other a bit better after class.

Nino who was currently blowing some bubbles gave a nod. "Yeah, I saw someone doing something like that and gave it a try, it's pretty fun to do," He said to Adrien, looking at him as the sun began to shine off the bubbles he blew. "What about you? Do you do anything besides the modeling?"

"Do video games count?" Adrien asked as he had a bunch in his room along with a wall for rock climbing considering he went stir crazy due to being trapped in his home before managing to get himself registered for school.

"Oh? What games?" Nino asked curiously. "I usually play Just Dance and Guitar Hero."

"Assassin's Creed." Adrien said with a chuckle as he managed to get that one without his dad knowing and liked how the gameplay was.

"Nice choice." Nino said hearing about that game.

As Nino looked away, Plagg poked his head out. "I wonder is that game why you have a rock climbing wall?" He asked curiously only for Adrien to quickly hide him back in his backpack. "Ooh here's the Camembert."

Nino stopped sniffing the air. "Dude what's that smell?" He coughed out, covering his nose.

"Uh, my Dad's driver likes eating Camembert, I think the smell got on me earlier," Adrien lied quickly zipping his backpack with nervous laugh. "Sorry about that."

Unknown to them, Marinette was watching the two from a distance-or rather the blonde before Alya poked her shoulder. "You really have it bad don't you girl?" She asked as she easily figured out what happened to change Marinette's opinion of Adrien.

"W-What? Of course not." Marinette tried to deny with Alya giving her an amused look. "I just-... Yes I do."

As she admitted that part, Alya gave a grin. "Well then what are you waiting for? Go talk with him."

"I can't just go talk with him." Marinette said in a bit of a panic. "What would I say?"

"How about asking him to a movie or just getting to know him?" Alya suggested with a laugh. "But you better before Chloe gets her claws in him-oh too late."

Marinette turned to see Chloe was now next to Adrien talking with him, the model looked a bit uncomfortable as she gave him a peck on the cheek being obvious in what she was doing, but he was still being nice to Chloe while Nino rolled his eyes.

"Well there's always next time, when Chloe isn't around." Alya told her, taking her phone out to look through the 'Ladyblog.'

As she did that, Tikki poked her head out from Marinette's bag to place a small hand on her arm in comfort, earning a thankful smile from her partner.

"Not even a week and look how many people signed up for the Ladyblog," Alya showed Marinette her phone to see hundreds of people as members of the blog. "What do you think?"

"You've made quite the improvement over the week on this." Marinette said carefully as she was surprised by the amount of members that joined in.

"Of course, anything to get the word out," Alya said with a smile. "Speaking of which did you see the news this morning?"

"About Araign?" Marinette asked with Alya giving a nod.

"Yeah, I have a page ready for when Ladybug shows up to take to the streets." Alya said with Marinette looking away.

"But why would she do that? I mean isn't that just looking for trouble?" Marinette asked as she had a lot to do without adding that to the list.

"Because Superheroes patrol to keep civilians safe." Alya said like it was obvious. "I mean look at Majestia."

"That's a comic book." Marinette said reminding her but Alya didn't look too deterred.

"There are also some of the heroes in America that do that like Daredevil, Moon Knight and Iron Fist." Alya listed off some of the heroes she looked up over the years as they appeared. "We can count Araign as one of them I guess."

Marinette frowned and looked away thinking about that.

She might've accepted in being Ladybug but she wasn't so sure about helping with street crime as she wasn't exactly needed for them due to the police. Super-Villain attacks sure she would help out and if she see's someone in trouble she would act but patrolling like that?

* * *

At the airport a man was just getting off of a plane, cracking his neck as he held his bag.

Although he was dressed casually, there was something about him that made people get out of his way.

Maybe it was how tall he was along with his muscles, or the challenging glint in his brown eyes one of them held a scar over it.

Whatever it was, people steered clear of him as he tilted his hat over his dark hair before seeing Hammerhead waiting for him outside of a limo. "Ah Joseph you've been well?" The man asked in a Russian accent.

"Kravinoff, get in the Big Man wants a word."

"Straight to business as usual," Sergei Kravinoff sounded amused as he climbed in and in no time they were driving through the city. "Ah Paris, beautiful city but to compare it to Mother Russia would be a crime."

Hammerhead just leaned back as Sergei spoke.

"So I'm curious, you said this job the Big Man wanted to hire me for would be a challenge?" Sergei looked at Hammerhead with a calculative look. "I've hunted the most dangerous beasts alive so what could be out there for me to hunt?"

"Not a beast but a pest." The Big Man's voice came through the speakers in the car showing that the Big Man was listening in. "Tell me have you heard of Araign?"

Sergei leaned forward in interest.

He has kept up with the news of events all over the world and the three heroes of Paris were one of them along with the ones in New York.

In fact he was thinking about finding some game with one of them in New York before Hammerhead called him in.

"Curious and you think this 'Araign' will give me a challenge?" Sergei questioned as Hammerhead passed him a folder with everything they knew-which wasn't much considering how Araign popped out of nowhere a few days ago. "What about this Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Leave them, Araign is your target," The Big Man said to Sergei. "But if they interfere do what you must."

Sergei gave a nod, seeing how strong Araign looked to be by lifting a car above his head and his interest grew. "I have not fought any beast with that strength before." He mused thinking back to how he wrestled Rhinoceros and Lions when he stayed in Africa. "Is there a time limit?"

"The sooner the better." The Big Man said knowing that Sergei preferred to take his time to study his prey before striking which is how he's been successful in all of his hunts. "Two weeks."

With that the Big Man ended the call while Hammerhead looked out the window.

"We're dropping you off at a safe house paid for by the Big Man to prepare." Hammerhead said with Sergei giving a nod. "The equipment you usually ask for is already there."

"Perfect," Sergei said looking at the picture of his latest prey. "This will truly be a hunt worth remembering."

* * *

"Here you go." Peter said helping out at the Bakery for once as he was behind the counter, giving Tom enough time to continue baking. "Come again."

He figured it would be a good idea to try and help out however he could while he was living here, it's also been pretty peaceful the last few days so Peter was hoping that Papillon wasn't going to do anything.

Which was odd really, shouldn't he have done something after the Stoneheart mess?

' _Maybe there's a limit to his powers considering it comes from a Miraculous._ ' Peter thought although he wasn't too sure if that was the source of Papillon's powers or not as they only assumed as of now due to what Ladybug said.

Leopardon poked him as another customer came in, getting him ready to continue the work.

"Peter can you come in here for a second?" May's voice came from the Kitchen as Peter just handed the ordered sweets and accepted the money in returned.

"Uh hang on Aunt May." He said wishing the customer a good day before rushing back there. "Need something pretty lady?"

May smiled before pointing to the top of a shelf she couldn't reach.

Now while Peter was shorter than May he was a bit more agile and could get it easier.

"Thanks." May said to Peter who smiled in return.

"It's no trouble Aunt May." Peter said happy to see May keeping busy.

Heading back, Peter saw another customer come in and smiled.

Maybe he could convince the Dupain-Chengs to hire him as part-time? That could help solve a little bit of the money problem for his Aunt as so far they only had Uncle Ben's Life Insurance and it was almost gone because of the flight payment.

But then if an Akuma attack happens then he will be in trouble because he would have to bail.

' _If only there was a job that's flexible enough to where I can leave if I need to change._ ' Peter thought with a sigh before seeing someone sitting at a table on a laptop, using the Bakery Wi-Fi while eating-.

It was on the Ladyblog-.

' _Wait._ ' Peter thought an idea coming to him.

A blog.

Sure it's risky to depend on something like that but why not make a blog about his alter-ego to rake in some cash? He knew how to make one due to working on the school blog back in New York and was quite the photographer.

Plus as Araign he would be seeing a lot of action and would be able to give some info out that people would have a hard time getting out because he would be there in the action.

If he does that and keeps with it he would be able to definitely help his Aunt and it's flexible enough to use to get around without any trouble.

' _But first I need to get pictures of fights-how the heck would I take pictures of myself?_ ' Peter thought finding a flaw in his plan before thinking of something. ' _Would that work?_ '

First things first he would need a camera.

Seeing as there were no customers at the moment, Peter walked up to Tom who was pulling some baked goods out of the oven. "Hey Monsieur Dupain do you have a camera I could borrow for a few days?"

If he did he would raise the money to first get his own camera and then focus on helping his Aunt with the bills.

Tom looked surprised at the request but he gave a nod. "I have one in the bedroom, might I ask what you need it for?"

"It's for something I want to try." Peter said not wanting to say anything about the 'blog' idea until he got it up and running.

While Tom was curious he gave a nod, trusting that Peter wouldn't get in too much trouble with a camera.

* * *

Across Paris, Sergei was in his safe house going through some of the equipment that he usually uses in his hunts.

Bolas, Blades, Spears, Axes, Bows, Poisons, Herbs and Blow Darts.

Antique Weaponry that many people dismiss as useless when a skilled warrior could defeat an army with such weaponry.

He was currently dressed in a lion pelt vest-one of his successful hunts along with leopard printed pants.

While he went through his equipment, on the laptop provided by Hammerhead he watched the recorded fight of Araign fighting the Stoneheart army alongside the other two heroes.

But he had a look of disdain as while this video was informative he would prefer seeing his prey with his own eyes to get a more clear picture, especially without the other two interfering.

He was going to use these two weeks to study this Araign's behavior and patrol patterns to deduce where to set a trap for when he does strike.

Now while Sergei was at first just doing this as a favor for the Big Man he would be lying if he wasn't truly intrigued by this Araign's abilities from what he's seen.

No prey he's encountered before has moved as quickly and efficiently as this one, he even moved like he knew what was going to happen, dodging attacks without looking showing a sixth sense of some sort.

Sergei did have a slight fear that even with all the promise this hunt might be too easy for him.

Oh how he longed for the days when he was truly challenged but all of his hunts for the last few years have been that. Too easy.

' _Tonight I begin my study._ ' Sergei decided before he finished sharpening a machete.

As he inspected it, Sergei spun around and threw it at a picture of Araign taped to the wall, nailing the head with precise accuracy.

* * *

That night, Peter felt he was good with knowing how the camera worked after fooling around with it and with instructions from Tom.

It was also small enough to fit in his belt and had a timer feature.

So he could web it to a wall and have the timer work while he swung in to deal with street crime.

On doing that he would have the pictures for the blog he would start.

"You sure this will work?" Leopardon asked a bit skeptically.

"I need to make money to fund myself somehow." Peter said to his partner. "Not only that but Aunt May needs the money and this is the only way I can think of that can help."

"So basically your career choice would be taking selfies." Leopardon deadpanned.

"Well when you say it like that… Yeah." Peter said a bit awkwardly before shaking his head. "Alright Leopardon Transform Me!"

Moments later he was swinging around the city that night looking for street crime to stop.

' _Tell me there's something better._ ' Araign thought letting go of the webbing as he did two flips before shooting another web line. ' _There can't be._ '

He was really getting into this-.

Araign's head snapped to the side as he heard a gunshot.

Deciding it would be a good idea, he swung in the direction to see a few people on the with a security guard tied up and on the floor showing that the gunshot was a warning shot of some sort.

Landing on the side of a building, Araign quickly webbed the camera to the building after beginning the timer on it before swinging off towards the group right as the picture took.

Luckily he turned the flash off to avoid giving away the fact they were about to be ambushed as Araign quickly jumped in there. "Hold it boys, I want to talk with you." He said his spider-sense going off as he twisted to dodge some bullets. "Wow, talk about jumpy."

"Get him! He can't take on all of us." One of the guys shouted as he tried to rush Araign only for the teen arachnid to jump over him, light webbing his feet to the ground to make him do a face plant.

"I can and will pal, did you not see me hold my own against a Stoneheart army?" Araign asked with a laugh. "After that a small group like you guys is almost too easy."

He then jumped between two guys making them punch each other.

"Nice try, too bad your enthusiasm doesn't match your skills." Araign commented hoping the camera was still taking pictures.

As he jumped between each bad guy, webbing their pistols up he was unaware of Sergei watching from a nearby rooftop.

It was clever of Hammerhead to set this little debacle up-one intended to draw this 'Araign' out if only for Sergei to see for himself what he would be up against.

"He does seem to be a worthy foe," Sergei cupped his chin, scratching his beard in thought. "Speed. Skill. Daring. He laughs at the face of danger."

This will truly be marvelous.

But now his opponents seem to have him trapped as Araign was backed against the wall only for the teen to jump onto the wall out of their reach and web them down showing how resourceful he could be.

' _Might as well wrap this up, the camera must've took all the pictures I need from this._ ' Araign thought taking them down with ease.

As he did that, Sergei decided to leave but not before Araign tensed.

His Spider-Sense was acting differently… Like he was being watched.

He turned towards where Sergei was a second ago to see no one.

Did he imagine it?

Taking a deep breath, Araign swung off and grabbed the camera, placing it in his belt for now as he continued to swing around.

Unknown to him he passed by the Agreste Mansion in time for Adrien to see him out the window as the teen gave a smile at a thought coming towards him.

It didn't take long for Araign to land on a rooftop to look out over the city before he heard a familiar voice. "Quite the Meow-velous night huh Araign?"

Araign turned to see Chat leaning against the wall, using one of the window ledges to stand on at a nearby building.

"Hey Chat how have you been?" Araign greeted not surprised at seeing Chat Noir as he kind of figured he might run into either him or Ladybug when he began this patrol.

"Purr-ty good." Chat told him with a grin. "You?"

"Getting there, so what brings you out here tonight?"

"Saw you swinging around so I decided to say hi." Chat said with a shrug. "And to see if you were alright considering you injured your arm."

Araign went quiet. "You saw that?"

"No, but Ivan made a mention of it," Chat Noir said looking out over the city. "My lady and I spent a few minutes looking for you after hearing about that."

"Oh well sorry to make you guys worry." Araign said a bit awkwardly.

Then he blinked.

"Wait… My lady?" Araign had an amused smirk.

Chat gave a slight cough and looked away a little red before he grinned. "Yup."

"Hey speaking of her, where is she?" Araign looked around. "I figured that if you were out chances are she would be."

"That's a purr-ty good question," Chat said his ears twitching. "Maybe she has some personal stuff to take care of?"

"Perhaps." Araign said with a shrug before they both heard a cry for help and saw someone being pulled into an alley. "Hey Chat you up for some fun?"

Chat Noir grinned getting at where Araign was coming from before they both jumped in there, using his staff that extended between the two buildings the loud noise making the would-be muggers look up as Chat sat crouched on the staff.

"My, my you people have no manners do you?" Chat Noir asked before webbing covered their hands as they went to get their guns.

"No wonder they can't get a date." Araign quipped with Chat laughing jumping down to kick on of them back as the staff shrunk, landing on his hands.

"How Claw-ful." Chat returned the quip gently knocking some of them on the heads with the staff.

Once they were taken care of, the two moved to the rooftops to continue their conversation. "Pretty different from fighting an Akumanized being right?" Araign asked with a laugh the two of them now sitting on the edge of the building.

"It's pretty fortunate for that lady that we were passing by." Chat said agreeing with Araign.

Araign gave a nod, although he quirked a brow. "Just pretty fortunate? You had two opportunities for a cat pun there." He pointed out with Chat Noir giving a laugh.

"I won't make a cat pun in every sentence, that would just be annoying." Chat promised a smile on his face.

"Perfect way to piss off the bad guy though." Araign mentioned.

Chat gave a nod as silence descended around the two.

While they were friendly with each other and had an unspoken agreement of having each others backs in a fight-especially during an Akuma Attack-they didn't really know how to interact with each other that didn't involve banter about the situation on hand.

Araign because in his past experience his friends were always the most sociable while he usually kept quiet and Chat because the only friend he had before he met Nino was Chloe.

"So pretty weird on how we got our abilities huh?" Araign tried remembering how he found the box holding Leopardon.

"I know what you mean, did yours just appear in your room?" Chat Noir asked curiously with Araign giving a nod. "Plagg hasn't really told me who placed him there."

"I take it Plagg is your Kwami?" Araign asked with Chat giving a nod.

"Yeah he's pretty great-just has an unhealthy obsession with Camembert." Chat made a face thinking about that.

"That sounds like Leopardon, only replace Camembert with candy." Araign laughed with Chat grinning.

"Sounds like you got the better end there." He said the two of them looking back over the city. "You're American right?"

Araign gave Chat a surprised look. "How can you tell?"

"Your accent." Chat said with a grin at surprising him. "I've traveled a lot growing up so I know my accents well, you're pretty far from the States."

"Some family issues, nothing too bad." Araign lied not wanting to go into detail as that would give out his identity. "Had to leave home before I ended up here."

Chat Noir might be a cool guy so far but Araign was just being cautious.

"Alright." Chat said seeing as how Araign didn't want to talk about it.

Then he blinked as he just realized something.

"Where did you get the belt?"

"You just now noticed that?" Araign asked with a chuckle while Chat Noir rolled his eyes. "I made it, after finding out how to make webbing I needed something to hold the extra cartridges."

He pulled one of the cartridges out to show him.

"Wasn't easy and it took a few explosions but I managed to get it right." Araign had a proud smile on his face before realizing that he was beginning to brag and coughed a bit.

"Sounds like you're pretty Claw-ver." Chat said a grin on his face with Araign shaking his head in amusement before noticing the time as he discreetly checked his phone while Chat wasn't looking.

It was almost time for him to head back.

"I need to get going though." Araign commented standing up as he placed the cartridge back in his belt.

"Alright, you going to patrol tomorrow?" Chat asked curiously with Araign giving a nod. "Mind a tag-along?"

Araign gave him a look of surprise. "Not that I'm against the help but I figured you and Ladybug would only come out for the Akuma Attacks."

"Well I have a busy life but I it's not like I can't help out every now and then." Chat Noir said with a shrug.

Araign blinked at that.

What Chat said was true, and it would help Araign out a bit because with how big Paris was he can't exactly cover what he wants to-especially with how he's starting to be out for three hours right now to get used to it.

"Sure, meet up at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night at ten?" Araign offered with Chat giving a nod as he had a photo shoot in the morning considering it was going to be Saturday.

"See you then, _Webs._ " With that Chat ran off, most likely heading for home.

After waiting a few seconds of watching him leave, Araign turned and swung off to head back to the Bakery.

* * *

Instead of going to bed, Araign realized one flaw in his plans for making a blog as the costume came off-after taking the camera out of the belt, Leopardon just flying to the bed to sleep.

He had no computer to upload the pictures to.

"Aw man and these are some amazing shots too." Araign commented, although he had to delete a few because of how it showed the webs and the angle made it all the more dramatic-.

Wait, who the heck was that?

He saw a man wearing a lion pelt watching the fight in one of the pictures.

"Was that what set off my Spider-Sense?" Peter muttered seeing him.

Maybe Chat had a relative?

But now he was worried as he needed to find out who this was.

Placing the camera on the small desk, Peter sighed and wondered just how he would be able to use these pictures to his advantage.

' _I suppose when school starts up I can use the school computers to make the blog during my free time._ ' Peter thought about that. ' _I could even use a public library to start it up tomorrow._ '

* * *

The next afternoon, Peter was in front of a computer at the public library typing away with a frown as he leaned back.

He's been on here for a good few hours-coming in around nine in the morning when they opened and he was doing alright with the beginning of this blog.

But what should he call it?

If he called it the Spiderblog-or Araignblog he would just be copying off of this Alya person who made the Ladyblog.

No he wants to have this separate from the Ladyblog and be its own one.

"Maybe the Web?" Peter sighed and shook his head. "No that's stupid."

Spiderbytes? No that was taken.

After a few seconds, Peter grinned.

"The Weaver."

It might sound a little corny but it fits a bit as Spiders do weave their own webs and it does hint a bit with Arachne one of the Spider Miraculous wielders.

So he began typing a bit more, uploading some of the pictures to it and before long he finally had the beginning of the blog set up along with information about Araign that Peter felt comfortable with being public.

Username was Web Head, he just found it felt right as he didn't want people to know that 'Peter Parker' was the one taking these pictures in order to keep some anonymity.

And he didn't want people to think that Araign was just doing this for the money-he just needs it to keep going.

"What do you think Leopardon?" Peter whispered as his Kwami poked out to look at the computer screen.

"Meh, seems alright." Leopardon said with Peter giving a nod as he published the blog leaving it open to get views-linking it to his cell phone so he could use it to check the blog for anyone reading it or messages. "You do know that you won't immediately make any money on this right?"

"I know, I just need to be consistent with this, maybe not every day but this will be the number one info source for Araign." Peter said feeling a little weird talking about his alter-ego in third person. "Just like how the Ladyblog was made to be about Ladybug-... Man I hope someone makes one for Chat otherwise he'll be left out."

Shaking his head, Peter began to get the word out on this by making a quick Facebook account with the username once more Web Head instead of his real name, posting the link to his blog for everyone to see.

Logging off of the public computer, Peter sighed and left the library idly wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sergei sat in the room he was staying in meditating with some homemade incense burning around him, the smell of the jungle keeping him composed as he went over everything he learned from watching his prey the other night.

Fast. Strong. Intelligent.

To a normal man, this prey would be too much.

But Sergei Kravinoff was far from normal as he was enhanced by nature itself.

Ancient concoctions that were forgotten overtime, Sergei scoured the world to learn about them and he has succeeded when he met the Voodoo Priestess Calypso for his strength and speed were greater than any man's once he learned the secrets of these potions.

Capable of lifting up to two tons can run distances at sixty miles an hour.

And despite looking like he was in his early thirties he was in his late seventies.

Hearing footsteps, Sergei stilled. "Joseph." He greeted without opening his eyes.

"It's Hammerhead." The enforcer for the Big Man said in annoyance while Sergei gave a slight chuckle.

"Is that what you call yourself these days?" Sergei asked finally opening his eyes at the man who he met during his small trip to America so many years ago. "Has the Big Man brought a message?"

"No, I'm here to make sure you aren't screwing around." Hammerhead said seeing a map of Paris with some spots marked.

"I watched my prey for a short while before retreating here, I intend to continue watching him until I know how he behaves as he seems to be a creature of habit," Sergei said not at all bothered by what Hammerhead said. "I will take care of him you know I'm a man of my word."

"I know," Hammerhead said before placing another folder down. "Just watch out for this one."

Sergei raised a brow and opened it to see the name Papillon along with a face made from hundreds of butterflies looking down on the three heroes.

"We have next to nothing on this one and the Big Man has been using every resource he has to try and find him," Hammerhead explained to Sergei. "He's dangerous and has a fixation on the heroes, in fact the Big Man thinks that whoever he is he caused trouble to draw out the heroes in the first place."

"So he might interfere with the Hunt?" Sergei asked a frown on his face as he takes it very personal if someone interferes with his hunt.

"He may but he may not, just watch out for him." Hammerhead said walking out.

"Hammerhead." Sergei spoke up using the preferred name for once. "You have my thanks for this information."

"Consider us even Sergei." Hammerhead said referring to an incident in their past that made the Hunter smirk.

"Of course." Sergei said as Hammerhead left before he turned back to the file on Araign. "Soon prey we will meet."

* * *

Peter sneezed as he walked through the streets of Paris. "Hope I'm not coming down with something." He muttered with Leopardon chuckling in his coat.

"Maybe someone is talking about you?" He said with Peter rolling his eyes.

"That's nothing more than a superstition."

Rubbing the back of his head, he was surprised when he heard someone call his name and turned to see Marinette walking with Alya. "Oh hey Marinette." Peter said looking from her to her friend who he hasn't seen since the Stoneheart incident. "And you are?"

"Alya." The creator of the Ladyblog greeted with a friendly smile as Peter shook her hand now realizing who she was.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said a grin on his face. "What are you two up to?"

"Just walking around Paris." Marinette said quickly but Alya grinned slyly.

"And if we happen to walk past a certain model in the process?" She teased with Marinette giving her a look while Peter looked incredibly lost.

"Model?" Peter asked in complete confusion. "Do I want to know?"

"No." Marinette said before changing the conversation. "What about you?"

"Exploring the city really." Peter said with a shrug.

Alya blinked. "By yourself?" She asked curiously seeing no one else with the American.

"Well I don't really know anyone besides Marinette and now you so I don't have anyone to really talk to." Peter said rubbing the back of his head.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Leopardon muttered although only Peter heard him thankfully.

"I'm hoping to change that when I start school on Monday but until then I'm just exploring." Peter said finishing with a nervous laugh.

"How about you come with us? We can show you a few of the best places to hang out in Paris." Alya offered as Peter seemed nice so far and was a friend of Marinette's so she was good with him joining the two on their walk.

Maybe she could talk Peter into helping Marinette actually talk to Adrien?

Peter blinked in surprise. "You sure?" He asked not expecting that. "I mean I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's fine." Marinette said and after a second Peter smiled before the three were walking through Paris.

"So Peter where are you from?" Alya asked curiously after a bit.

"New York."

Alya froze on hearing that and looked at him. "New York? The Superhero capital of the world?" She asked hoping to clarify what he meant while Marinette winced now feeling some sympathy for Peter.

"Uh yes?" Peter was pretty sure if he was Araign his 'spider-sense' would be tingling at this moment.

Alya had her phone out in a flash now intent on interviewing Peter on the various heroes from his home city. "Mind if I ask a few questions about some of the Superheroes from there?"

"I would say yes but I've never even seen them." Peter said surprising the two. "I stayed away from the city for the most part growing up and lived in Queens."

"Oh." Alya sounded disappointed when she put her phone up.

"Sorry." Peter apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

Alya smiled. "It's cool, so how do you and Marinette know each other anyways?" She asked curiously looking between them. "You pen pals or something?"

"No his Aunt is a friend of my parents from their younger days." Marinette explained to her. "He and his Aunt are staying with us until they find a place to live."

"Wow your parents must be pretty cool with letting you go with your Aunt huh?" Alya asked with Peter shifting a bit uncomfortably, something that she noticed. "What?"

"N-Nothing, hey what's that?" Peter asked walking ahead.

"What's with him?" Alya asked looking at Marinette who winced a bit.

"Alya he lived with his Aunt." Marinette reminded her as realization dawned on Alya.

"Oh." She muttered a little guiltily as she didn't realize Peter was an orphan.

Peter made no show that he heard them as he was hoping not to talk about it.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Yeah I'm ending it off here-this might be a three-parter if I can get it long enough but hopefully you enjoyed the third chapter to this story and don't worry the first meeting between Araign and Kraven will happen in the next chapter-hope you enjoyed how Kraven was portrayed so far as well as the Big Man.**_

 _ **I figured that with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Araign being public figures it would make sense for him to keep an eye on them, along with how he's willing to leave Ladybug and Chat Noir alone so that he could learn more about Papillon but is willing to get rid of Araign for interfering with his criminal empire.**_

 _ **Also the idea about Peter doing a blog instead of selling pictures to a Newspaper-I figured given his age it was a bit more appropriate with how he wouldn't be able to get a job at his age and it's more of a modern thing along with Peter being his own boss there.**_

 _ **Amazing Spider-Man did the pictures, Ultimate Spider-Man worked on the web page. So why can't the Miraculous Spider-Man/Araign be a blogger instead?**_

 _ **Anyways now let me answer the Reviews so I can have this posted.**_

 _ **PhantomDragon99: Thanks, it was pretty fun to type.**_

 _ **Galabrax: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this one. Now for your Questions. 1) That sounds like something that would be interesting to do. 2) I may do that eventually. 3) I don't know, maybe the Scorpion one but I like how Rhino was just in a suit to be honest. 4) That could be an interesting plot point later on. 5) Probably not as there are quite a few heroes to add in Marvel. 6) Currently he can lift 1-2 tons instead of 10 but that's because of the age factor as he's only 13, as he gets older he'll get stronger. 7) Possibly.**_

 _ **Cjboughton: I might do a part where he wears a full-face mask at one point.**_

 _ **Iwymoisiraslom: I might do a poll with the choices to have it decided later on but that's a good idea there.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Perhaps.**_

 _ **Masters123lfm: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Now for your Questions. 1) Very good and while the Spectacular Spider-Man Kraven was amazing I also liked his comic outlook to… Now if he was Akumanized at some point I might use that version of him. 2) Yes, but not yet. 3) Maybe, haven't decided yet and I might have Chloe get some actual character development unless they do that in Season 2. 4) A lot of them, just need to decide on one if I do it. 5) Eventually yes, but I want to make it realistic as so far they've shown a lot of trust in each other but that was because of circumstance. 6) Yes he will.**_

 _ **Guest2: Thanks, it's pretty fun to type this and I hope to keep this level of quality up and surpass it as I continue. Yeah I've been getting a lot of requests on what the pairing should be, might put a poll up later on.**_

 _ **Kival737101: Thanks and I might do that, but if I do it wouldn't be for awhile as while Chat Noir and Ladybug are an amazing and funny pairing in Canon-it's been done to death in fanfics which is why even if I don't pair Peter up with Marinette I still might pair her up with someone else.**_

 _ **Nightmaster000: Thank you and yeah but that's the Parker Luck right there. I might give them their own team name haven't decided yet. Yeah they did a great job with Tombstone and I feel like he would be a good enemy for them and yes you shall expect some Akuma's to team-up with Spidey's villains or even the villains themselves being Akuma's at one point.**_

 _ **Ndare-47: Yeah, Hawk Moth does sound more threatening but Papillon makes more sense as well. Love the ideas for who to be Akumamized but I might have a plan for the Venom one later on.**_

 _ **Trollking01: Thanks and I will have the Clone Arc in this story as you can't have Spider-Man without introducing Ben and Kaine at one point, I might even bring Miles in-if I can figure out how to-good call on him being next in line for the Miraculous if something happens to Peter.**_

 _ **Alright this is Spidey Signing Out!**_


End file.
